Unexpected: The Beginning
by Death Fury
Summary: Spider Man and the other's have the weekend off after a secret mission and things go unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

 **I do not own anything all of the rights belong to Marvel, Disney and to Stan Lee!**

 **I am writing this story mixing spelling mistakes adding a few plausibly deleted chapters. But I am not going to delete any chapters!**

 **The story begins...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

"Can we have the weekend off?" asked Spider Man

Nick Fury pauses for a moment and thinks for about ten seconds Fury sighs and says "Yes but when you get back the training well be more difficult."

Spider Man said "Thank you sir!" and webbed out of Nick's office before old Nick could change his mind.

He sees the rest of his Teammate and tells them the good news, but they didn't believe him at first but that was until….. Their communicators vibrated and the Director's face appeared. Nick said "The kid's right you've got the weekend off, you earned it."

Nova said "Video Game marathon baby!"

Power Man said "I'm with you Nova!"

Iron Fist said "I would like to join as well after a few hours meditation"

Everybody looked at him with a puzzled look.

White Tiger said "I can finally get caught up on my school work."

Then everybody turned to look at Spider Man and White Tiger said to him "what are you going to do web head?"

Spider Man said "What did you say?"

White Tiger repeated herself to and Spider Man said he didn't know for sure but sleep was one of the things he was going to do.

When everybody left the academy Spider Man asked Nick if he could go look at some files and do some research. Nick said whatever but warned him NOT to touch any buttons.

Spider Man said ok and he left the Director's office.

He went to the academy's library and went to look up some fact and stats of his fellow teammates

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

 **All right are Marvel's I own nothing but the original characters (ocs if any).**

 **This maybe in a slightly different universe otherwise known as an alternate universe (au)**


	2. New Discoveries of The white tiger

White Tiger

The first White Tiger was Hector possessed magical items called the Jade Tiger Amulets. The amulets gave him enhanced strength, speed, stamina and agility. The Jade Amulet's power is addictive

Origin

Finding the amulets in a New York subway which had been discarded by a group known as the Sons of the Tiger, Hector used his powers to fight crime in his neighborhood. While attending Empire State University, his parents Nestor and Maria, and siblings Filippe and Awilda were murdered during an anti-superhero criminal crusade. Badly shot while tracking down the perpetrators, White Tiger recovered, but eventually left New York with his girlfriend and eventual wife Holly Gillis.

White Tiger, Fallen Hero

Ayala mysteriously came into possession of the amulets once again. Donning his White Tiger costume again, Hector had high hopes of becoming a hero once again. Coming too late upon a robbery at a pawn, White Tiger was unable to stop an officer from being shot. The two thugs managed to overpower Ayala and escape, leaving him holding a stolen TV and standing over the body of the policeman when his back-up arrived.

Upon being arrested and sent to trial, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson were to defend Ayala in court. He had an outburst on the stand while being questioned about his marriage, which was presumably one of the reasons for the guilty verdict the jury returned. Upon hearing this, Hector grabbed a gun from a security guard and fled the courthouse. He was shot by police during his escape. The true culprit finally confessed, thanks to Matt Murdock, but his confession came too late.

The amulets were eventually handed down to Ayala's niece, Angela Del Toro. She was a federal agent who volunteered to investigate Matt Murdock. Del Toro became the new White Tiger and rescued Murdock from ex-crimelord Alexander Bont and his reluctant henchman Gladiator. The amulets later pass on to Hector's younger sister Ava Ayala.

Powers

Hector Ayala possessed slightly superhuman strength, speed, coordination, agility, stamina, reflexes, resilience, and healing conferred upon him by the mystic tiger amulets. The amulet also provided him a vast practical knowledge of martial arts. Although difficult to measure, Hector's physical prowess and skills seem to have more than tripled with his transformation into the White Tiger.

Paraphernalia

The green jade in the form of a tiger's head and two claws possess mystical power which derives from the dimensions of the K'un-Lun. The tiger's head and paws, when connected to the jade figurine from which they were severed, enabled passage to K'un-Lun's dimension. Wielded by a sufficiently powerful sorcerer, the jade tiger could be enlarged and brought to a semblance of life. The particular significance of the White Tiger costume and whether it existed before Hector Ayala first donned it are not known. The amulets, worn separately by the Sons of the Tiger, did not change their garb in any way nor provide them with as great a power as all three worn together gave the White Tigers (Hector and Angela).

The show offers a radically different take on White Tiger's origin, establishing that he inherited the mantle from his own father, who was killed by Kraven the Hunter. He served as a vigilante for a number of years before he too was hunted and mortally wounded by Kraven. Before dying, he passed the tiger amulet and the White Tiger mantle to his daughter, Ava.

Kraven later tries to kill Ava in yet another attempt to claim the amulet, which ends with the Hunter finally being defeated. Ava initially plans on killing the villain to avenge her father, but Spider-Man is able to dissuade her by telling her about how he nearly murdered the mugger who killed his Uncle Ben.


	3. Discovered

**I do not own anything all of the rights belongs to Stan Lee, Marvel, and to Disney!**

 **o**

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Discovered

Nova was begining to wonder where Peter was because Peter had said he would hang out with them but it's been two and a half hours wit not a sign of him. He flew to the Tri-carrier thingy and asked Nick if he was on board.

Nick said he was and Nova asked where Nick said "In the arrives." Nova was speechless because it was one of the most forbidden room there was so Nova thanked Fury and left….

Peter was so engrossed into the reports he was reading at the time he didn't see Nova coming.

Peter said to himself "Wow I had no idea that the time had a rough time all of them, no wonder Ava is... well... Ava and everybody else is the way they are, better log off before someone gets here!"

Nova had JUST got there and said "Who gets here?"

Spider Man jumped on to the ceiling and when he saw it was Nova he said "What gives! Do you always sneak up on your friends like that!? Or is it just me that you sneak up on?"

Nova was laughing and laughing hard, he hadn't seen Peter jump and move that fast in a long time, Nova said "Well answer my question first."

Spider Man began to walk away saying his phone just got a text and he has to get home just then his phone rang it was his Aunt May "Peter dear it's time to come home…." And she went on and on and on

Peter said" I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and said to Nova "Later bucket head"

Nova was left thinking why Peter had just ditched out on him it wasn't like Peter to do that.

Spider Man thought to himself _"That was close!"_

Nick Fury saw the whole thing a said to himself "What are you doing Parker…..?"

He made it home fast than normal he said "I'm home aunt May!" He startled her.

Aunt May said "This is the fastest you came home in a long time."

Peter shrugged and said "I didn't have a job to do." He simply said with a causal shrug.

Peter said "I have a report to so I'll go to my room and finish it before it is due." he thought to himself 'haha that rhymed' as he went to his room and began look over his note he had taken from SHIELD. He looked through them and said "Why isn't there much on me…..There as to be a reason but why?" Then it struck him like a thunderbolt he deletes any and all records he can. Peter decided it was time to go ahead and sleep. He fell asleep at around 5:00pm.

Sam also known as Nova went to Ava and told her about Peter and asked her if she could talk to him.

Ava said "Why should I have to, it your problem."

Sam said "Well he has a crush on you. And you like him don't you?" he said with a smirk, the smirk quickly went from a smirk to a look of pure horror when Ava aka the White Tiger growled and said "I'm going to get you for saying that!" she yelled

Sam thought to himself the one time he didn't bring his helmet was the time he really, really, really made Ava mad. He ran as fast as he could and literally ran into Luke. No not Luke Skywalker, but Luke Cage also known as Power Man. Nova hit him and bounced off and hit the ground hard. Power Man looked down and saw Sam and asked him "What's going on? What are you running from this time?"

Nova squeaked out "Ava's mad" and ran it to the gym Luke just came out of and hid in the boy's bathroom stall. He mumbled to himself "I just had to open my big fat mouth, come on man!"

Ava ran into Luke figuratively she said "Have you seen Sam? Where did he go?" she asked a little too sweetly.

Luke thought long and hard about this he said "I cannot confirm or deny that." Luke asked "what did he do this time?"

Ava replied and said "He said that I had a crush on Parker and some other thing."

Power Man gave a low whistle and said "Sam you're a dead man." Luke said "where Pete he said that he would hang with us." Ava looked at him and he add "no pun intended"

Ava signed and said "I'll go see if he's alright" Ava turned and head towards Parker's house.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Author's Note: this story is in a "AU" so thing are going to be a little different not much mind you but with a few tweaks.

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine I'll go to his house" Ava said "it better be important 'cause I'm losing time for my school work."

With saying that she walked down the streets and came to Peter's house she knocked on the door no one answers the door she thinks this is odd but doesn't take too much thought on it she turns to leave but a gut feeling tells her not to. She knocks again with more force still nothing and she gives an annoyed sigh and leaves.

Just as she is leaving she sees Peter's aunt, she goes up and talk small talk until May says "just cut to the point please." Ava was shocked at first but quickly recovered she told Peter's aunt that Peter had been acting weird well weirder than normal.

Aunt May looks into Ava's eyes; Ava feel like May is looking into her soul and judging her. May said "You are right he has been different he's been on time, waking up before I am and making breakfast. This isn't normal for him or any teenage boy these days."

Ava asked May if she could go up and see Pete May thought about before she said she could.

Peter is passed out, and unconscious when Ava found him in his room on the floor with soaked blankets covering him Ava quickly gets May and May drives them both to the Hospital. Where the doctors rush him into the ICU where they begin to draw blood and taking spinal fluid for tests.

Aunt May is worried sick about her nephew which is more like her son.

Ava calls the rest of the team and they went to the hospital all were worried about their friend.

Nick Fury got Doc. Conner and told him to do some tests on the blood and other tests. When Conner left

He said to himself "What happened to you looked fine this morning and this afternoon….poor kid"

Nick went to the hospital in person and he told the doctors there that he would take Parker from here, he got a chopper to take him, the team the worried aunt and our sick wall crawling hero to the Heli Carrier.

Aunt May asked what was going on Nick looked at her and said "we don't know I know Peter means a lot to Ms. Parker but from here on out SHIELD is taking care of him."

May looked at him in the eye and said "why is he so important to you?"

Nick gulped and thought to himself no wonder Peter's always trying NOT to get her mad! He said to her "Ms. Parker there's a secret that he didn't tell you…. He's-"

May cuts him off and says "He's Spider Man I know"

Nick looked at her as if she had grown extra limbs and had six more eyes and said "WHAT!?"

"Simple when Spider Man was around Peter isn't and viscera," May said calmly "It doesn't take Sherlock Homes to deduce that."

"Okay then I guess we will have to tell you the truth more I guess…." Nick said and thought Wow she is more scary than most of the villains and aliens!

Doc came Conner came at that moment and said "I think I saw something in one of the tests sir"


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

This is not a chapter but it is an update.

I have a poll on my profile that will help me choose where I should go with this story thank you for the support.

Answers for some questions

Question one "What is going to happen to Peter/Spider Man?"

Answer one "Can't say not yet at least you will find out when you find out. Besides I don't know yet that's why there's a poll."

Question two "Where are you taking this story?

Answer two "Where the readers want to go, but I have a plan that involves sick Pete"

Question three "is there going to be a paring between spider man and white tiger"

Answer three "YES! there will be."

that's all for now.

please read and review!


	6. Four months earlier

**I do not own marvel or any of its characters.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I took Easter weekend off (well I do that anyway) and I thought up a way where I can take this story.**

Flash Back Four months ago

It was just a normal day for a friendly neighborhood Spider Man until his wrist communicator buzzed he looked down and he saw the face of a angry Nick Fury. Nick said to Spider Man "Get to the Tri Carrier ASAP!"

Spider Man said "Can I go later?" Spider Man groaned

Nick gave a look that said just do! Spider Man said I was just joking!" he mumbled to himself "Mister Grumpy Pants"

Nick said "I heard that Parker!"

Spider Man said to himself "forgot to hang up" then he hung up the wrist communicator.

"Spider Man we need you to go on a under cover mission that is huge, you will be leaving tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning. You are staying here for the night so that YOU WILL BE ON TIME!" Director Fury said.

Peter replied and said "I can't I have to tell my aunt that I am not going home tonight, and I have school, and I-"

Fury cut him off "Everything is taken care of. Your aunt is on a three week cruise with Phil. Your school work will not be graded down, and we will put a LMD in your place so your aunt won't know your gone."

Peter said "Isn't spying and undercover work, wouldn't Black Widow do better or Hawkeye? If you hadn't noticed I can't lie to save a life!"

Fury sighed and said "Look here kid this ain't my first rodeo kid, Black Widow will come and help you with your deceptiveness skills."

"Okay fine but what is the mission?"

Nick said "You are going to infiltrate a science lab in Colombia where there are rumors of genetic-engineering. If the rumors are true God help us all"

Nick said "I chose you because you are a scientist and are bright, your spider sense will come in handy. What do you say Parker?"

Peter said "Do I have a choice? ?

"No"

Peter said "fine but what about my identity?"

Nick said "Your name will be Benjamin Bannister, you just skipped most of High School and you are now going to train and get some 'hands on' training. We will be watching your every move, and track you everywhere you go. It's for your safety."

Peter said "So let me get this straight I leaving in about 12 hours and I am going to who knows where and I'm going to be named 'Benjamin Bannister' and what for, for some 'rumors' that MIGHT be happening? I will not get any privacy 'for my own safety' and you really think I want to do that!? I'll go but I really, really, really, would like to stay here in New York."

Nick said "Are you done ranting yet, you need to chose some gear for the mission."

Spider Man said "I get to have some new toys! okay I'm in IF I get a jetpack!"

Nick said "Jetpack maybe. Come on let take you to the armory to get the thing that you need."

In the Armory

"Okay only take what you need, you can't be suspicious otherwise you may get killed" Nick said, he add "Ok take three items to start out with."

Spider Man wonder through the armory he looked at some "Big Guns" some "Little Guns" and some sort of energy blade thing. He went back and forth, to and fro looking for something useful. he came to Nick and said "There's nothing here that's my style."

Nick said "I figured you'd say that, follow me." He left the armory and went to a part of the Heli Carrier that Parker had never seen before. Nick put in two codes a thumb scanner a eye scanner and a DNA scanner and the computer said "Recognized as Director Nick Fury" then like two dozen guns popped out of the wall and ceiling and all pointed at our web themed hero who may need some new pants...

Nick put in another code and the gun went away the computer then said "And guest"

Then they went into a dark room Nick said "Stay put and DO NOT MOVE OR TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Spider Man said "I'll stay here"

Nick walked into the darkness and all of a sudden the room flashed with bright lights and Nick said to him "For once you obeyed an order, good job kid, now get over here now!"

"Okay boss" Spider Man jumped and landed next to Fury and said "Eh what's up Nick?

Fury rolled his eyes at Spider Man's childish antics, and said "come here Parker I have a surprise for you." With that Nick walked toward the back of the room.

When they got back there, there was a lot of neat little gadgets and prototypes for things like a flying car, a hover board, and things like that.

Peter walked over and found one interesting item, it was about six inches long, black and it was smooth he said "Yo Nick what is this?! I think I like it!"

Nick said "This is a proto type it is weapon that harnesses one's will, mind, and powers and it adapts to the user."

Peter said "In English!"

Nick sighed and said "Here watch this," he took it out of his hand a pushed a button on it began to vibrate then it morphed into a pistol like object, Nick said "It is the only one of it's kind, Hulk used it and it turned into a club/hammer. Thor used it and it turned into a lighting gun/whip thing. So it becomes whatever complements your 'style' so I take it that you want that, ok you can have it."

Spider Man said "Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you! uh how do you get it to work?"

Nick said "Push the bulged near the base of it where your and is, hold it down and wait."

Peter did that and it stayed black bet it turned into a sort of baton and it had a red and a blue glow one on each side, and it was throbbing like a strobe light. It became four feet long three inches thick.

Peter looked at Nick and asked "Now what?"

"Try it out of course!" With that instruction he began to twirl it and when he stop it and he pointed the end at Nick and the baton shot black webbing Taser web and it hit Nick.

Peter said "That was unexpected wasn't Nick?" trying to lighten the mood.

Nick said "Shut up! And get me out of your mess!" Fury ordered.

Then the baton turned into a dagger like object, it cut the webbing in one slice Peter said "I'm keeping this thing!"

Nick rolled his eyes and said "Two more things to pick out."

Spider Man looked and found some sort of bracelet that was red and blue. He picked it up and put it on his arm and it fit him perfectly he showed Nick it and Fury said "That is a shield you can make it into a gauntlet and have those venom strikes similar to Black Widow, there another one in there, they can become invisible so those will be great for your mission."

Peter was looking and found nothing more that caught his eyes, he went to Nick and asked if there was any more items Nick smirked and said "I have one last surprise for you."

Nick walked away for about five minutes and came back with a pair of boots, not just any boots but a pair of rockets boots!

Spider Man said "For me?"

Nick said "No, for me!"

Spider Man looked puzzled and then nick said "Got ya, yes they are for you web head."

Training Room

"Come on get up you are the one that wanted a jetpack, a jetpack was too big a bulky for your mission so you got jet boots, now get up you have 8 hours till you leave now get going!"

With that Spider Man was back on his feet and tried again this time he was able to stay in the air until Nick shot towards him and Peter flinched and that caused him to bang into the wall for the 100th time, not joking he is now wishing he didn't want a jetpack there are more trouble than they are worth! He got back up and shut his eye and let his body do the work and for the first time that day he passed the beginner's level for jetpacking.

Nick said "Now use your baton thing." but this time it didn't turn into a baton it turned into a glowing dagger that sparked with electricity.

Peter said "This is pretty shocking isn't it?" he laughed at his own joke.

Nick rolled his eyes and said "Whatever training begins in 30 seconds"he left Spider Man in there he put the training on max and he sat back and watched the show he got a cup of coffee and said to himself "Let's see what you got Parker." as he took a sip of his coffee.

Spider Man fought and fought hard he beat Captain America's time and Iron Man's time at that.

Nick spit out his coffee and watched the replay. He said to himself "Boy does this kid have potential!"

Nick went to the training room and said to Spider Man "Looks like I chose the right option."

It was time to go and he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.


	7. Flash Back 90 days ago

**I do not own anything all rights go to marvel**

Flash Back 90 days ago

It's been a month since the training began Peter learned how to control his jet boot thingy and is try to master the gauntlet witched proved easier said than done. But after thirty days of training he has gotten really good with them.

He tried several different experiments and found out that his web shooters and the gauntlet fitted perfectly together and the gauntlet were extremely strong. He tried to see which style is the best for him he tried Black Widow's venom attack he tried a Wolverine eclectic claw (similar to Predator's) but that was not the point he was trying to make.

But he ended settling with Black Widow's venom attack with a few tweaks

Tweak 1. Nonlethal to lethal range (not that he would kill)

Tweak 2. He can add his webbing to it

Tweak 3. It can be invisible, or look like a normal bracelet

 **In The Train Room**

He tried to remember his "name" Benjamin Bannister but Peter would go by the name Ben.

He and Captain America trained in and to hand fighting and Wolverine came and trained him. Peter was so petered out that they gave him a week off to sleep and recover.

During his week off Captain called in a favor for Parker.

It was time to train to again, but this time he was ready for anything or at least he thought he was, Thor. God of lighting and thunder walked into the room. Spider Man sighed in despair he sparred toe to toe with Thor he was beaten but he lasted longer than most. They gave him a little rest of a hour and told him that they'd be back.

After the hour it was all against him Peter said "This feel VERY one sided!" as he dodged a shield throw by Cap. He barely had time to duck because Thor swung and nearly hit his head off he said "This isn't golf Thor I need my head you know!" He webbed Wolverine's eye can't get what you can't see can you?" He just dodged a slash and he said to himself "I just had to open my mouth"

"Well at least Hulk isn't here that would be bad, bad for me." Spider Man said.

"Bug Man not want to play with Hulk? HULK SMASH!"

"I just had to say it didn't I? Well that's my luck for you if it can get worse it will get worse!"

Spider Man thought of an idea he would get them to take each other out.

He fought Wolverine and waited and jumped to the roof as Thor threw the hammer and it hit Wolverine and knocked him out. "That would leave a mark on me in the morning but that guy has a major healing factor he'll be up in no time." Spider Man said.

He got Thor to bring the hammer back but Hulk was in the way, Hulk said "Hulk smash Thor! Thor hit Hulk! HULK SMASH!"

Spider Man said "Okay that takes care of that now for Captain America and Black Widow."

He snuck up behind and knocked Roger out but he said "Wait that was too easy" he rolled out of the way of the shield again, "Cap spider sense remember? Can't sneak up on me!" He got grazed be one of Black Widow's jabs he webbed her and tied her to the corner.

"Okay it's only you and me Cap do you want to surrender?" Cap raised his shield and beckon for him to come "Didn't think you would."

"Spider Sense big time" he jumped to the ceiling and saw Iron Man and Hawk Eye.

"Come on man, no fair!" Spider Man said as he dodged an arrow from Hawk Eye, then Peter smirks "Thank you for bringing me a smoke screen Hawk Eye."

Spider Man used his super speed and webbed the quiver full of arrows and he threw the arrows that were smoke screen and the whole room was full of black smoke. Spider Man took out Hawk Eye then he said to Captain America "Dude you can't hit a broad side of a barn with that shield can you?"

For the first time in years, Captain lost his cool and threw his shield with all of his strength towards where Spider Man's voice was coming from, but little did he know Tony Stark was in the way. The shield hit Iron Man's armor so hard that the suit itself shut down and Iron Man with a little help from the friendly neighborhood Spider Man landed on top of Captain America.

Spider Man said as the smoke cleared "Are we done here?"

Everybody said "Yes" at the same time.

"Good I'm going to sleep soon whether you like it or not!"

He made a web near the roof and immediately passed out from fatigue.

Still In Training Room Three Hours Later

Spider Man woke up in his web, he hadn't slept this long in a long time he said to himself "That was a funny dream me taking out the avengers AND wolverine at the same time without getting hit that's funny!" has he rolled over he yipped and fell out of his bed (web) and he was able to web the ceiling before he fall all the way to the ground.

"Ouch my side is extremely sore it feels like Hulk tried to smash me and I got a massive head ache!"

Then Thor came and said "Awe The Man of Spiders is awake come we are having a feast in your honor!"

Spider Man said "What are you talking about and what are you doing here?"

Thor rolled his eyes and said "Follow"

He went to the food room where Hulk was having a 20 sandwich high club sandwich. Iron Man was munching on a jerky stick while trying to fix his armor. Wolverine was drinking some Moonshine and eating steak. Captain America was eating a granola bar while holding an ice pack to his head.

They turned and noticed him Cap said "Good job kid!"

Wolverine said "Keep working at it bub and you'll get better."

After everybody paid their complement Spider Man sat down to eat. He chose some fried chicken and he ate.

They gave him the rest of the day off.

 **that a wrap on this chapter hope you liked it please read and review**


	8. flash back two months ago

**I do not own anything**

 **two months ago...**

Black widow had just finished drilling him on who he was going to be ie who he was, what is he doing there, how long will he be staying and those short of questions for about five hours until it was time to spar Captain America. After that it was lunch. Then after lunch Tony Stark drilled him on his science and what he will be and that sort of thing.

It had been a couple of months since he had seen his team he missed all of them especially Ava.

Later that night when everybody was asleep he wrote in his journal.

That morning Peter woke up with a jump because Hawk Eye pranked him with the fire cracker trick.

Nick gave Peter a camera not just any camera but a SHIELD camera it had so much tech that I couldn't list it all I'll list a few

1\. It had GPS so they could track him down.

2\. It had x-ray so it could see through objects.

3\. It had infrared vision so it could pick heat signatures and cold signatures.

4\. It is always recording too a live feed that is being recorded.

5\. It records audio as well.

 **Drop off** point

They dropped Peter in the middle of no where. Peter went to a hotel spent the night and made his way to the building where his train would come into place...

 **I am so sorry for this bad chapter it was going to be a great one then a power out happed and I had to start from scratch it was a heart break, let me tell ya. but what done is done. Sorry for the poor chapter again**


	9. Flash back one month ago…

Flash back one month ago…..

Peter had been in his place in the CSA for about a month now nothing was out of the ordinary but he had a gut feeling that something may happen but it wasn't his spider sense that was that was talking, it was just his…..well you know what I mean.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Peter muttered to himself. He went to a class at the Academy and he spent some time in the class it was easy for him it was a class on spiders so he was writing in his journal since he was in the back of the room and in the far right side corner he knew no one would be able to see what he was writing. He wrote for the rest of the class, until the teacher dismissed them for the next class Peter handed her his spider project she skimmed it over and said to Peter "Sit down now we've got to talk…"

Peter was nervous but he sat down and asked "What is wrong I did what you asked us to do."  
The teacher said "Yes I know but you got it down in 90 minutes I gave you till the end of the week to do it, how did you get it done so fast?"

Peter said to her "Remember my insectology degree my specialty was in spiders." Peter explained to her.

She said "Yes, I remember now you're the new kid so Ben, can I call you Ben?"

"Yes only my mother gets to call me Benjamin when I'm in big trouble." Peter said with a chuckle.

"So Ben why did you come here?" asked the teacher.

Peter replied and said "They couldn't challenge me where I came from so I came here to get hands on experience because there is nothing better than first hand experience."

She "Ok Ben"

Peter said "One one thing, I need a tardy note so I don't get wringed by the next teacher, he's big and is strict!"

She said "Sure, wait a second" she got up got a piece of paper and wrote on it then handed it to Peter and said "Here you go Ben."

"Thank you" Peter said.

The next class was 'genetic engineering ' Peter had been studying about that since he heard what was going to happen. But in the class he really had to pay attention and not get distracted. The lecture last for about two and a half hours.

Peter was one of the last to leave he was reading from the text book since this was the final class of the day he could study a bit more. When all the kids left he went to the Professor and asked him some questions about 'genetic engineering ' and if it was possible to add DNA and to make something different like crossing a scorpion and a tarantula and make a hybrid of the two.

The Professor looked at Peter and said "Two things kid one what's your name, two why are you so curious?"

Peter said "The first one is my name is Benjamin but please call me Ben, the second one since this is 'genetic engineering ' I thought maybe it would be plausible like in the Sci-Fi movies of clones and what not."

The Professor said to him "Ok Ben I remember the letter now you are the one that gets to have a hands on experience with this." The Professor said to Peter "Ok Ben you are the first one on this program to show the smartest kids some real world application of this new field of science. You kids are the next generation of scientists, engineers, cops, President, and so much more. That's why I became a Professor to bring the best out of kids to bring them to their full potential."

Peter looked shocked at what the man had just said and couldn't believe it he was just like Nick Fury, wanting to make you the best you that you can be.

Peter said good bye and said that he had some school work to catch up on, and he had to clean his room up before the people with hazard mask suit come and destroy his room he joked

The Professor said "You need to work on your jokes most of them are not even funny." He said in a deadpanned voice.

Peter said "Ok fine but I still have to go later…"

With that Peter jogged toward his house which SHIELD had brought and paid for him ahead of time it has the cameras and all of the other spy things to make sure no one could get in or out of the house without them knowing about it.

Peter went into his room and wrote in his journal, he mumbled to himself "It is not a dairy it's a journal, a log to help me keep track."

If you were to ask him what is he doing with that note book he'd say something like "I'm taking some notes" or "Writing down something I'd like to do later" or another hundred other lame excuses he doesn't like to talk about some things.

Peter fell asleep in a hammock in his room, when he woke up it was about time for school so he got up did his morning routine and went to school this went on for about a month.


	10. note again

**Sorry for the bad chapters I can't get the thing to work so now it does me no good, I lost a whole chapter in the story that would've been a key to the plot thank you "Guest of Honor" for alerting me of this**


	11. 59 days ago flash back

**Author's rant I'm so sorry for all of this story was meant to be fun but now with all of this errors it's isn't as fun. I spent over 8 hours on two chapter** **and most of you didn't even get a chance to read it, it was in code so I had to delete it. Last night a power out, today it put it in all as code so I had to delete two chapters that I spent a lot of time on! So I have to redo the chapter after "Flash Back two months ago" this chapter is called "Flash Back 59 days ago Peter POV" but now it will be named "Flash Back 59 days ago.**

 **-  
** Flash Back 59 days...

Peter had just gone to bed and began to write of what had happen that pass couple months.

 **Peter's POV**

"I was being drilled by Black Widow for like the hundredth time about who I was, where did I come from, why I am here, and all sort of questions like that. But this one was different it was more of an interrogation type. She drilled and drilled and well if you've seen good cop bad cop, movies she is really good at doing what she does! I'm just am glad she didn't use everything in her arsenal to get things out of me!

Then I was questioned by Tony Stark in the science aspect of things, like what is my degree, what am I good at ect so I "have" a degree in 'insectology' the study of bugs, though I prefer arachnids , spiders. I also have a degree in 'genetic engineering' which is a lot harder than it sounds I'm glad that I have time to study otherwise this mission would be over before it began!

It was time to take a break from my mental train and it was time to spar, first on the list was Captain America, then Hawk Eye then Hulk, last but not least Thor.

After training physically it was time to think again Captain America trained me in being strategic, and Wolverine said to trust my instincts.

After being trained both physically and mentally and psychotically, I was drained I simply fell asleep in my room in my web bed. WHAT it is very comfy!

Anyways…..They dropped me off into the middle of nowhere twenty five miles from the nearest town. I began to walk and it began to rain, no really rain, more like standing under a waterfall type of rain. I think I made Thor mad or it is one of the pranks that they all did to me.

This morning Hawk Eye put fire crackers under my web and lit them and then shot me with rubber arrows and a few hit me in the… well…the place where a man should NEVER get hit at!

Then Stark said to hold his armor while he got some tools I did it but he didn't show up I drooped the armor when I heard them laughing, they were laughing at me because I held the armor for three hours! It was full of lead and weighed 1,000 pounds! Guess today is prank the spider day.

Everyone did tricks, everyone Captain America, Wolverine, Hulk, Black Widow.

And now Thor is as well, jokes on me for besting him in a spar I guess.

It could be worse, I thought then a lightning bolt stuck a branch above my head and it nearly hit me I was barely able to dodge it.

But all of that was lost week, I made it to town but I nearly died, from hyperthermia. Thank you Nick for suggesting me well ordering me to bring a survival kit. I lit a fire dried out my clothes it had a rain coat in it and I made an umbrella for myself. I made it to town I rent a room in a cheap hotel.

On my way to Columbia Science Academy or CSA, I was walking and I found a tree it had some bizarre fruit on it. It was like a cross over between an apple, a plum and a peach. It was firm and juicy like an apple is had the feel and the size of a plum, but it had a peach feel and taste. I put a few in my bag to bring back for Ava; I think she'll like them a lot, or I hope so any way.

Anyways I made to CSA in time for the first lecture this was going to be a long few months

 **I hope this is better than before, sorry for the set back please read and review I knew this isn't the best work but it's all I can do.**


	12. almost there one day away

It's been three and a half week it was time for a "Field Trip" it was to a secret lab that only the people of CSA knows about. Peter asked the teachers if you could bring his camera for pictures. They said go ahead, so Peter brought his camera.

At the science lab the scientists were busy going around Peter began to wander off until "Ben you are to stay with the group."

He was startled at first he looked up and saw the person who spoke to him it was Dr. D. Adam or Adam. Peter said "sorry I was trying to read the sign to so what is said" Peter explained carefully choosing his words.

Adam said "Ok, but do not wander off, if you do you'll be stuck with me until this is over." He pulled out a pair of hand cuffs as he said that.

"Yes sir!" Peter answered back he knew he could've broke out of them but his cover would've been blown and that would not be good.

Peter faked an asthma attack and he coughed to say "Bench" as he pointed towards a bench. Dr. Adam helped Peter walk over to the bench and pulled an inhaler and took a few puffs. He look up and saw Adam Peter said to him "I haven't had a asthma in over five years, I guess all of the excitement and dust caught up to me. I thought about throwing away my inhaler I'm glad I didn't!"

Adam asked him if he was ok Peter said I'm fine now, thank you for your concern.

They caught up with the group and Peter whispered to Adam "Can I have a closer look?"

Adam gave him a nod with that Peter went near the front they were talking about "genetically modified" spiders they had got a lot of DNA from a lot of the know species and put it into 15 super spiders.

Peter interrupted and said there are only 14 of them. The talker looked and counted and said "You are right sir. They must be getting ready to make it though"

Peter asked "Is it true that some species of spider can change their color to blend in with surroundings?"

The speaker said "Yes some can." The talker spoke for about five minutes about that. When she was done talking Peter asked if he could take a picture of the spiders for the school. The speaker walked over to the scientist and asked them the scientist walked over to his boss then the boss asked his manager, and the manager said yes he could.

So he took a few pictures and asked if he could get one with one of the student in it as well Gwen volunteered to do it.

It was just take more time so that the camera could get the things done it was made to do.

Peter backed up to under an pillar if he would've looked up he might've noticed something big but he didn't and this is where it all began…

He took a picture of Gwen next to the encasing and a small dime sized object began to lower itself towards Peter Parker's left hand.

Gwen left Peter stayed a few moments longer to survey the surrounding area, then the missing spider which was a black, red and blue bit his left hand he shook it off and watched it scurry away.

Peter mumbled to himself "I got a bad feeling about this!"

 **Thank you "Guest of Honor" no I am not mad**

 **Sport21: yes all of them pulled a prank on Peter even black widow**

 **thank you for all of your feedback**


	13. 6 hours ago

**I know this is a really, really short chapter but, it is just to gut us up to date to where Peter is unconscious.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing**

Lighting Strikes Twice

After being bit be the 'genetically engineered' super spider. He said to himself "I've got feeling about this…"

Three hours later a SHIELD jet came and picked him up. Peter put on his suit in the jet not wanting to alert anyone about him not feeling nauseous.

Nick asked him a whole lot of questions he said "Ok I was wrong, the rumor may not be true, but since you got us into their system we can remotely monitor them and dig through their files. Good work kid."

Spider Man said to Nick "Can we have the weekend off…."


	14. Ava

"Sir we found something in one of the tests" said Dr. Connors "Look at that test the DNA is being add to"

Nick said "You mean that you're telling me that he's evolving?"

"No, not exactly but in short yes. Some DNA is being attached onto his and his spider DNA is trying to find out what is that. Well it's not attacking the foreign substance, but it is not accepting it either."

Nick said "Tell me that you can reverse it."

The doctor looked at Fury in the eyes and said "I'm not sure if we try we end up killing him, I say let nature runs its course. I have no other solutions until we find out WHAT it is."

"I want you and everyone who is not busy looking for a cure, that an order?" Nick said to Connors.

Peter's Room

Ava was in Peter's room looking for something that would tell them something, anything that would help him. She looked on his computer history and found nothing useful, just some Geek stuff and School work things.

She then looked through the book, until she found a old journal she picked it up and thought "He will be mad at me for doing this, but there is only one way to find out what is wrong with him."

She read the diary and it was one from when he was 4 and half years old. The hand writing was sloppy but he was only five. The diary spoke of him being bullied by Scott, and Alex. He told "Mommy" and "Daddy" they took care of it the bullying would stop for a week or two but it would start again.

Some happier memories were in there as well as on his fifth birth-day mom and dad came home early and got him from daycare and they went out for ice cream and got a birthday cake.

But there was one where "Mommy and Daddy" didn't come home some stranger knocked at the door and "Aunty" answered the door they told them that they had died in a plane wreck.

Ava thought to herself "He didn't have the greatest of childhood maybe we can give him a little slack"

She skipped a few journals and found one that was five years old she read it and she was shocked when she read it. No one ever new Peter was suicidal when he was fourteen, fifteen. He was always bullied at school, physical bullying that would live bruises that lasted for like a month, verbal abuse on the school bus and at the play ground.

She couldn't believe her eye Peter was depressed and nearly committed suicide! She thought "He's stronger than he looks, now I know why he HATES bullies and why he lets them bully him instead of others.

Ava was shocked Peter wrote some songs and poems but they were for the most part on the dark side of the rainbow.

Ava skipped a few journals and found one that was written when he was fifteen. She skimmed through it and found out when Peter got his power and how he tried to use his power for money instead of the greater good.

She found a entry that made her tear up a little, it was the night when Uncle Ben was murdered and how he could've stopped the mugger but he didn't because the guy cheated him so he let the guy go. The man who paid him said "You could've stopped him taking my money!" Peter reply was what the man had just said not two minutes earlier "I missed the part where that's my problem"

But he found out that that man KILLED his uncle he was out for blood.

It didn't take long to find him with the cops chasing him. The mugger wrecked the car and started to run into an abandoned warehouse.

Peter took him out easily than he remembers what Ben had said a few hours earlier "Great power comes with Great responsibility!" And "Peter... these are the years when a man changes...into the man he's going to become the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into." Peter remembered this wise were and simply left him in a web cocoon for the cop to get him.

Peter had to tell his aunt that night. That Ben was killed in a hijacking.

But that was three years ago. She skipped a few journals and found one that was a year and a half old. She read it and was shocked that Peter had a crush on her the moment he saw her. And she read some "interesting" thought that Peter had written down. This one was by far the happiest of them all.

She went for the last one and read it about the secret mission, she was mad at Fury that he had given him orders NOT to tell anyone, not a single soul about where he was going, and not to contact anyone until the mission was done.

She found a pocket note book that was five inches by six inches she read it and thought "Peter I am going to have a little fun with you…." She said with a chuckle.

In Sick Bay

She went to sick bay and was didn't see what she thought she would see….


	15. Start Explaining

**Well I hope you've been enjoying my story. I don't own anything, All right go to Marvel**

Ava was shocked to see Peter sitting up and mumbling about hospital food.

Peter look up and saw Ava he said "Uh hi?" with a nervous smile.

Ava said to him "You were nearly dead six hours ago! How are you alive?!"

Peter said "One I was in a coma not dead. Two did you know some spiders can grow back a lost limb? I have a mild or had a mild healing factor."

Ava looked at him and said "Had? I didn't even know you had a healing factor!"

Peter jumped at the sudden outburst he said "No one ever asked me." He said with a shrug.

Ava said "Peter I read your diaries—"

Peter interrupted and said "They are journals, not diaries; they are logs that I use to vent and to remember the past." Peter explained.

Ava growled and said "I don't care what you call them I read and I want answers NOW!"

Peter would've jumped and got out of there if it wasn't for that he was tied down to the bed. They tied him down thinking that it would mutate him into something. But it could recline and incline but they didn't think Peter would've recovered so quickly.

Peter said "Do I even get a say, what about my privacy? Did you ask me before you read it? No you didn't! That stuff is very personal! Why did you do it?"

Ava said "We thought you were going to die so we were looking for answer to save you Peter."

Peter said to Ava "Ava I guess you know this, but I'll tell you anyway I love you."

Peter waited for a volcano to happen, he was waiting for a storm to blew over him, he was readying himself for a nuke, but what happen next was different, Ava was standing over him and looked into his eyes and said "Peter Parker I love you as well, ever since you saved me from Kraven and save me from becoming like him. You never know what you have until you lose what you got." She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips, when she pulled away Peter had a stupid dopey smile, with his eye glassed over.

Just then Nick came and saw Peter in that situation he yelled at Ava and asked her "What happened?!"

Ava said stuttered and said "well you see sir—um it went like this—uh…."

Nick said "I see, you kissed him didn't you?"

Ava said "How did you know?"

Nick said "I was a teenager once." Nick simply said. Nick pushed a button on the wall and said "Spider Man is alive and well, repeat Spider Man is alive and well. Visitors must check in with Dr. Connors."

Peter just then went out of his daze he still had a grin on him. He noticed Nick he said "Hello?"

Nick said to him "Ok spill the beans you were in a coma for seven hours, and you heart nearly stopped, start explaining now."

Peter said "I will explain when everyone is here I do not want to repeat myself ten times!"

Nick Fury said "Ok" he went to the wall and pushed to button again and said "Dr. Connors please report to sick bay." Nick then walked over to the window and looked out there was a beautiful sun rise.

A few moments later Dr. Connors came into the room and found Peter sitting up Peter said "Can you please unbind me! My back is itchy I'd like to scratch please."

The doctor went and released Peter and Peter scratch his back, Peter then said "Can we have the team come in now?"

The doctor did a few tests and said "Ok they can come in."

With that Nick went to the wall again and said that the visitors could come. Not thirty seconds later everybody was there: Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, (Ava was there already), Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Cloak, and Dagger, and Aunt May plus the avengers AND Wolverine.

You see during the few months of training Spider Man grew on everyone, EVEN Wolverine.

Nick said "Now start explaining….."

Peter sighed and said "Can I tell them about the 'mission'?"

Nick said "Fine, now explain!"

Peter told them about the training and everything about the training then Nova interrupted and said "There's no way you beat the Avengers by yourself!" Nova exclaimed

Everyone glared at Nova then Captain America spoke up "Yes he did, he managed to beat all of us. I don't know how he did it but he did."

Everyone was speechless.

Peter sighed and asked if he could continue they all nodded and Peter resumed his story up until it was prank day. Then Hawk Eye burst out laughing he said "You do have to admit that was funny!"

Peter looked at him and said "No I don't! How'd you feel if you barely got three hours at night was the longest amount of hours in one night! And you woke me hope that day that was bad what was worse was when I thought Thor was above pranking. Because I thought it was his brother's thing. I was wrong not long after you guys dropped me off it was raining, no not 'raining' but more like standing under a waterfall! I hunkered down under a tree waiting out the storm, but a lighting but the only one that flashed, stuck the tree above me and it nearly it me! I nearly got hypothermia if it wasn't the survival kit that you ordered me to bring Nick!" Peter ranting a few more minutes until he had blown off enough steam.

Peter said "Sorry about that, I didn't find any of that funny, well I do feel better now getting that off my chest."

Peter took a deep breath and continued his story; he told them the walk there and that strange fruit. He told them about the Academy, and the teachers and professors.

Then he told them about the science lab and not paying attention about where he was, he told them that he got bite by a spider.

Nova laughed and said "We know you got bit by a radioactive spider that gave you your powers!"

Peter said "No, I mean yes but Lightning struck twice. I got bit again, but this time it was a 'genetically modified' super spider." Peter explained.

Dr. Connors said "That would be why your body didn't attack the foreign substance immediately. So this makes sense now, did you get sick the first time you got bit?" the doctor asked

Peter said "No I didn't, I got my power right away. But I did have to sleep the moment I got home.

Aunt May said "I remember it was a few weeks before Ben passed away."

Peter just nodded.

Ava said "That still doesn't explain why you're up and awake now."

Dr. Connors said "I think I can explain, you see when the body is hurt it want to sleep, so when Peter got home he had been sleep deprived so his immune system was weaker than normal-"

Wolverine interrupted and said "Sleep or lack there of will slow down a healing factor." Wolverine nodded for the doctor to continue.

"As I was saying he needed sleep a deep sleep so his body put itself into a natural coma, to heal and rest." Explained Connors.

"Ok, so when do I go home?" Peter asked

Nick looked at Doc Connors and the doctor said "After a few more tests.

"Ok then" Peter said then he asked "What type of tests?"

Connor said "A few more blood tests, and some physical testings."

Peter said "You do realize I still don't like needles right?"

The doctor said "I know I'm sorry but there is no other way to do it."

Peter signed and said "Ok let's get it over with."

Connor did a few blood test and came back to the others he said "I have some tests results."

"Well tell us then!" Nick said.

The doctor said that the spider bite had added to his DNA structure. He had compared it to before he got his powers after he got them some blood before the mission and he just compared this blood sample. In short Peter had more spider DNA than before.

Peter asked "Does that mean I have more powers?"

Nick said "There is only one way to find out."

Everyone left the room to let Peter to rest until the next day…..

 **I hope you liked this chapter please read and review!**


	16. Training

**From here on out Peter will be different he may get some new thing going for him.**

 **all right goes to marvel**

 **Training**

When everyone so Peter could rest, but Ava came back to talk to Peter privately, it had been about an hour since they left. Ava went to check up on Peter. When she got there Peter was sleeping on his side back towards the door, and his head sandwiched between two pillows.

Ava thought that was cute so she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Peter sleeping. She went to the other end of the room and got a chair, one of those desktop chairs that has the padding and wheel. She got the chair and she rolled it over to Peter's bedside, she was more tired than she thought she was and she fell asleep.

When Peter woke up at first he didn't open his eyes then he felt a weight on his chest, and then heard light breathing he opened one of his eye lids and Ava sleeping in the chair, her head resting on his chest. She looked so peaceful. He gave a soft sigh of contentment, and dozed off for another fifteen minutes.

Ava woke up from her nap and she raised her head up to find that she had been sleeping on Peter well sort of. She saw his eyes move under his eye lids, she said "I know you're awake Web Head."

Peter opened his eyes and said "It's good to you too, I'm glad you stuck around." Peter had to put the pun in he chuckled at his poor joke.

Ava smiled and said "It's good to have you back, your poor jokes and lame puns aside. I missed you, you know."

Peter said "Me? Now come stop teasing me."

Ava said "I really did!"

Peter smirked he knew this would either make his day or she would break him. He said "Prove then"

Ava said with a smirk of her own and said "Ok." She bent over the bed and planted a solid kiss there, Peter decided that he would be brave and he grabbed the back of Ava's head and he put his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his kiss, she allowed it to enter. When she stopped Peter let out a little whine. She said "Does that prove anything?"

Peter said "I'll think about…..Ok done thinking yeah you did."

Peter's mind raced through the vision he had when he was in a coma. He had been talking about his life with Ben, He told him about his secret crush on Ava and how he changed him from Peter Parker to Spider Man. Ben said to Peter, "Son I know you felt and at times still feel guilty over my death, but you didn't pull the trigger. You did the right thing and spared his life. I'm proud of you Son. I have always and will always love. I'm here for whenever you need me.

Ava said "Peter, Peter!"

Spider Man said "Yes Ava?"

She said "You were spacing off are you alright?"

Peter said "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about my Uncle Ben."

Ava said "What about him?"

Peter looked at her in the eyes and said "When I was in the coma, I either had a dream or a vision. There is a difference between them. A dream is usually fake and may never happen. A vision however can be foretelling of what may happen. But nothing is set in stone."

Ava said "…..Okay, but what about your uncle?"

Peter said "He was in there, he told me that I could simple go into sleep and never worry again, that I could go be with my mom and my dad. But I couldn't I had to fight to live, I for once wanted to live, I mean really wanted to live. I was at death's door Ava. You and Aunt May were the two main reasons for me to keep fighting. "

Ava was shocked to hear Peter say such things. She looked at Peter with soft eyes and whispered "I'm glad you chose to stay here with us. I love you."

Peter whispered back and said "I love you too…" as they were bending toward each other. Nick Fury walked into the room he cleared his throat.

Peter said "Thank you Nick for killing the mood!" sarcastically said in a deadpan tone.

Nick rolled his eyes and muttered about teenagers and not being his first rodeo.

Nick said "It is time to start your training. First up strength, how strong are you?"

Peter said "I do not have a clue."

Nick said "That is why we TEST you Mr. Parker!"

In The Weight Room

In the weight room they want to see just how strong Spider Man was, they got Hulk to set the bench (no pun intended) they put ten tons on it to begin with Hulk moved it with relative ease but it wasn't him it was for Spider Man.

Spider Man asked how they wanted him to pick it up, they answered anyway you would like to. Spider Man bent decided to have lowered on top of him like when he holds up building when they fall, he did it that way cause he know he is stronger that way.

They did that Nick spoke through the intercom, when this is too heavy just say something, never mind Hulk get in there make sure Spider Man does not get smashed!"

Hulk shrugged and walked into the room, Nick said into the intercom "Start the weight training." With that order the ten ton weight began to lower, when it was over his head Spider Man put his hands up and held it up he yelled "More weight! Let's see what is possible!" he looked at his spotter who was Hulk. Hulk was watching the weight as it was being added, and grunted about being a paper weight.

The weight when to fifty ton then Hulk stepped in because Spider Man said "Too tired, too heavy!" With that Hulk picked up the weight and put it down somewhere else in the room.

Hulk said to Spider Man "Bug Man stronger than looks, Hulk impress." Hulk said with a grin.

Spider Man said "Ok big guy." Then he left the room and sat down in a chair and sipped some brandy that Iron Man had brought. It was about five minutes later when Stark said "Where's my brandy? I left it right here!"

Spider Man said "Sorry but here's the rest of it; you said that you didn't trust a man who didn't drink. And I think I actually enjoyed it."

Iron Man looked at the quarter bottle of bandy then looked at Peter and asked "How are you not drunk?"

Spider Man smirked and said "Ask Captain America, or Wolverine, or Deadpool. Forget I said Deadpool. Healing factors and an accelerated metabolism means we can't get drunk, or drugged easily." He explained to Iron Man.

Just then Nick spoke through the intercom and said "Spider Man report to my office, repeat Spider Man report to my office."

In Nick Fury's Office

"I'm here." Said Spider Man, "What did you want from me?"

Nick said "You had your break and now it is time to see how fast you are speed and agility drills are going to happen in a about twenty five minutes."

"Okay sir, I'll be waiting." Our arachnid theme hero said.

Thirty minutes later Nick was ready as was Spider Man to begin a speed trial.

At The Treadmill Section of the Tri Carrier

"Okay, you may begin when you are ready." Director Fury said.

Spider Man took a deep breath and let it out he nodded then Nick nodded his head then the scientist began the treadmill.

They started it out at fifteen miles an hour just to warm him up they began to raise the speed to twenty then to twenty five. Captain America said "He's doing what I do right now twenty five miles an hour, let's see if he can faster."

They put to sixty miles an hour Spider Man said between deep pants "I… could go ….faster….if it wasn't…. for… my… stamina…"

They stopped the treadmill and the top speed reached was seventy mile an hour! For fifteen minutes.

Nick congratulated Spider Man on his new record, and said "We now have a bench mark to beat, good job. Now for the agility training."

They walked down the hall to the room next to the treadmill room; Nick said to Spider Man "I want to see how much faster your reflexes and your agility have increased.

Spider Man went into the dark room with no lights he shut his eye and focused on his spider sense, and it painted him a detailed picture of the room it was a twenty by twenty by twenty. Twenty feet long, twenty feet wide and twenty feet high, there were a lot of objects in the room.

Nick said "Make your way over to the door on the other side as quickly as you can. NO web slinging!"

Spider Man rolled his eye and ran, then part of the floor gave way he jumped toward the ceiling and the ceiling above the pit fall had been electrified Spider Man said "That's a shocking way to find out something!" He joked lucky for him he didn't touch it. He made to the other side and said "I survived!"

Spider Man said "Spider sense I can use it to see and to navigate."

Nick said "Of course you can." He rolled his eye that he forgot about his sixth sense.

Spider Man asked if there were any more training Nick said "Yes but that is for tomorrow, get some rest you are going to need it."

Spider Man said "Ok, I will try"

Peter's temporary room in the Tri Carrier

Ava came to visit him in his room, she found him asleep in a web suspended ten feet from the ground, there were web lines that were all over the room, she decided to pluck one string, Peter woke up and nearly tackled her.

Peter said "Ava what are you doing here?! And why did you make me up?" Peter was without a shirt on and was in a pair of loose fitting shorts.

Ava said with a smirk "Can't a girlfriend check up on her boyfriend?" she asked

Peter was shocked he didn't add two plus two. He asked "Wait you want to be my girlfriend? Why?" he listed all of the negative side of him about being late, about not being there, ect. And more personal stuff.

Ava slapped Peter in the face and said "don't you ever, ever call yourself useless ever again!'

Peter said "Ok, I deserved that one."

Ava leaned in a kissed Peter on the lips with some passion, Peter was shocked at first but he quickly gained his wits. He grabbed Ava behind the knees and picked her up so she was on his lap facing him.

Ava was having a great time, she was have one of her fantasies come true she thought to herself "Please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream."

Peter thought to himself "Please be real, if this is a dream I don't want to wake up!"

Then Spider Man's spider sense went off he quickly made a web ball that hid Ava, Nick walked into his room and noticed all of the webbing and his web. "You do realize that you are the one who's going to clean this up."

Peter said "It's biodegradable it'll denigrate in a few hours."

Nick said "Ok and one more thing, where's Ava?"

Peter said "I think she's training."

Nick nodded and left the room.

Spider Man whispered to Ava "I think you should go to your own room now, before my aunt get here and she gives us the 'talk'" Peter shuddered at the thought.

Ava said good night and gave him a good night kiss.

Peter said good night as well, when she left the room he chuckled "She sure was training alright!" he said with a smirk.


	17. New Powers

**From here on out Peter will be different. If you haven't seen "Spider-verse part 1, 2, 3, 4" and if you haven't seen 'Scarlet Spider' you may not get everything.**

 **all rights got to Marvel**

New Powers

Peter had been up for an hour and was writing in his journal. He had written about the day before, the training and his new love Ava.

Peter was interrupted by Nick Fury when he came into his him, Peter's spider sense alerted him that fury was outside of is door. He put away his journal before Nick opened his door.

Nick noticed that Peter was and said to Spider Man "Glad to see you're up. It's time to start your day."

Peter sighed and said "Ok, let me get my spider suit on and I'll be out there." Fury left him and Peter put on his suit and Spider Man walked out of the room. "Ok I'm here so now what?"

Nick said "I want you to think about not wanting to here and not wanting to be seen."

Spider Man said "Ok? I'll try…" He thought and thought hard he said "Fury I got something!"

Nick said "What is it?"

"A headache!" Spider Man said.

Spider Man's spider sense went off and he felt danger he camouflaged and disappeared from a very, very mad Ava. Spider Man jumped to the ceiling and hid. He thought to himself "She just looked at me, why she didn't respond to me?"

Director Fury asked Ava why she was mad and looked like she was out for blood. Ava replied and said "Sam took a picture of me and Peter when he was in sick bay and he posted it all over YouTube!"

Spider Man jumped down from the ceiling that caused both Nick Fury and Ava to jump from surprise. Spider Man said "I and to think I thought you were mad at me!" Spider Man said with a chuckle.

Ava said "wait where were you?"

Spider Man pointed to the spot where he was just monuments ago.

Nick said "I think you've have at least ONE new ability lets see if you have any more."

Nick said "Hold on a kid, where are your web shooters?" Spider Man then realized he hadn't put his web shooters on since he woke up.

Spider Man said "I think I now have organic webbing, kind of gross but pretty cool!"

Nick mumbled to himself about a big mess with nearly infinite webbing that he'd have to clean up. He walked down the hall to get some anti-headache pill because he knew this was going to be trouble with a capitol "T".

When Fury turned around the corner and disappeared from view, Ava lifted up Spider Man's masked and kissed him. Peter was enjoying it when she stopped he said "I think I could get use it!" He said with his dopy grin. Ava lowered his mask again and said "Web Head, come on Wolverine thought he noticed something and wanted to talk, and spar with you."

Spider Man shook the cob webs from his mind and said "Ok, we will finish this later." He whispered in her ear. This gave Ava a thrill that run up and down her spine.

She said "I'll be waiting. Remember it is not wise to keep a tiger waiting"

Spider Man nodded and jogged down to where Wolverine was sparing against life model decoys or LMDs for short.

Wolverine cut the last LMD's head off and said "Ok, you're late again."

Spider Man said "I got distracted….."

Wolverine smirked and said "I can smell her on you, there no need to lie to me, beside you are one of the worst liars I ever knew."

Spider Man tried to think of a comeback but Wolverine said "Don't try. Just focus on the here and now." Spider Man nodded and took a deep breath and let it out he did it a few times.

Spider Man said "Ok, I feel better now thank you. Now what did you want to see me about?"

Wolverine said "Remember when we switched bodies?"

Spider Man said "I was I could forget it! But yes I remember."

"I want you to concrete like you did then you were me ok?" Wolverine said.

Spider Man said "Ok, I will." Spider Man focused and a red spike came out of each hand the spikes were about a foot long and sharp. Spider Man said to Wolverine "How did you know that I could do this?!"

Wolverine said with a shrug "I noticed there was a slight bump inside of each forearm so I guessed you had them as well, looks like I was right…. again."

Spider Man said "I suppose you want to train me with my claws?"

Wolverine nodded and said "GO!"

Spider Man yipped and jumped to the ceiling and used his new found ability to hide up there Wolverine said "You do realize I can both hear your heart beat and smell you so you can't hide you know?"

Spider Man jumped down and stabbed Wolverine in the back Wolverine snarled and attacked Spider Man. Spider Man was glad that he had faster reflexes and more agility than ever before! Wolverine came to himself and found Spider Man with a laceration along his ribs. Spider Man said "Ok I deserved that one, but did you have to go that far! That hurt!"

Then they both noticed something the wound had stopped bleeding. Wolverine said "It looks like you have a faster healing factor as well. Don't abuse it, the more you use it unnecessarily the slower and weaker it will become, until your body adapts and gets use to it."

Spider Man said "Could you not tell," he walked closed and whispered "You not tell Ava or anyone else about this?" Spider Man pleaded.

Wolverine grunted and said "My lips are sealed."

Spider Man looked down the wound was almost gone he said to Wolverine "Um how fast is your healing factor?" Wolverine rolled his eye and said "Fast enough." Spider Man said "Okay at least my healing factor is faster than it used to be!"

In fifteen minutes the wound was completely healed. Wolverine continued to train him. A few hours later Spider Man was toe to toe against Wolverine, his speed agility and reflex, against Wolverine's experience and knowledge. Spider Man could never get close enough to get any true damage to him, Wolverine couldn't touch Spider Man. This went on for the better part of an hour. They decided to call it a draw.

A few hours later Spider Man was pacing on the ceiling, and was talking to himself and he was using his hands to talk, like a music conductor conducting music. Spider Man was trying to think of why he would have claws. He did some research and found out that many species of spider had claws.

"Okay what other thing can I do?" Spider Man asked himself.

Spider Man thought and paced and thought and paced, for a while and said "Well I guess that old tune in correct 'Spider Man, Spider Man, does whatever a spider can, spin a web and catches thieves just like flies' I guess that is a new thought start researching about spiders and see what I've got.

Spider Man jumped of the ceiling and landed on the floor. He went to Fury and told him about his new powers and asked him if he could do some research on spiders.

Fury said go ahead it's safer than trying to find out yourself, write a few thing that you think you may have and test them, in the science lab where we can see and watch you.

With that Spider Man took of his suit and said "I need to this suit!" then he thought about it "Actually Stark owes me…"

Peter took of the suit and put on a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and left his room. He was nearly pounced on by Ava when he left his room. I f it wasn't for his improved spider sense she would've tackled him but he dodged her and made her miss him.

Peter said "I'm happy to see you too"

Ava got up and stood on her feet and said "You took a long time and didn't even stop to see me!" Peter looked at her and smirked he whispered something in her ear that caused her purr and they went into Peter's room.

 **Told you that he would be different. Please read and review**


	18. Hurt

**This chapter needs a "TRIGGER WARNING" I never thought I'd had to do that but it needed it.**

 **All rights goes to Marvel.**

Peter and Ava went into his room they were making out BIG time. You'd think the world would end in a few hours the way they were kissing.

Spider Man /Peter Parker have always tried to keep their words but this one was different he promised Aunt May that he would wait to get out of college and get married, have kids that way. Not what he wanted to do right now he was fighting his instinct to mate and reproduce.

However Ava on the other hand knew she loved Peter and wanted to go all the way right away. But she knew it was wrong but her tiger part of her was in heat and she really did love Peter, she gave in.

Peter knew he would hurt Ava if he refused, but he couldn't comprise his morals because he knew once he breaks one, he would break all of them. Because he loved Ava he will wait for her.

Peter stopped and told her that he couldn't do right now, he knew he hurt her, but if she really did love him, she would understand later.

Ava was hurt, she thought for a second that maybe Peter thought she wasn't good enough for him. But she quickly thought the other side that he didn't think he was good enough for her. But after she explained how she felt, but he still said he couldn't she got mad and said things that she would regret later.

Now Peter was hurt by the words that were spoken to him.

He knew deep down that she didn't mean it but it hurt worse than any of the beating he had it even hurt worse than losing his mom, dad, and just as losing Uncle Ben.

Peter did his invisible thing and ran out of the room, with tears running down his face.

Ava was shocked never had she seen Peter cry, she remembered what she had just said and what he said. She cursed herself for being so thick headed and insensitive.

Peter ran and jumped into the air ducts and crawled. Until he was above his room, he used his spider sense to make sure no one was there, no one was he went to his closet and went into a drawer and pulled out an old knife.

He knew he shouldn't do it but he was hurt, he made cuts on his wrists and down to his arms, he had never cut himself this badly before, but now he didn't care. He wrote in his journal in his blood, this wasn't the first time that he had done it, he thought that the last time would've been the last time, but it wasn't.

To say Ava was mad at herself would be the understatement of the year. She hurt the one closest to her and she knew she should go find him she looked for Peter but couldn't find him she went back to Peter's room and was shocked to say the least in what she found.

There was blood, a lot of blood. It was Peter's blood she smelt it before now she has no choice but to find Peter before it was too late.

Peter knew he shouldn't do this but he didn't care he was hurt and pain makes you do stupid stuff. He had barely made it into the air vent to get out of the room. He put the knife into his pocket and crawled over to Ava's room, where Ava was crying Peter said to himself "I got to tell her that I am sorry."

He moved super fast and he went out of his room and pounded on her door, Peter had changed into a long sleeved Spider Man t-shirt.

Peter said "Ava I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I over reacted. Please forgive me."

Ava was so shocked to what she had just heard she said "I should be the one to apologize for hurting you. Can you forgive me?" Ava asked.

Peter said "You're forgiven Ava I love you more than life itself…."

Ava said something like that.

They kissed and made up.

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter**


	19. After Math

**I do not own anything, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Aftermath

After they had kissed and made up, they agreed to give a little space for a small amount of time to cool off and to think things.

Peter was already healed from all of his physical wounds, there is not a scar on him, when he opened up the old scars, and the healing factor healed them. But the mental scars would take longer to heal….. if ever. Peter had to tell Ava about his healing factor. She was shocked at the unexpected news. But she was glad that he was fine, but was still a little upset with him for hurting himself.

Ava was happy when it was all over. She and Peter had made a plane for a date, next week, after the training and research would be done for the most part. Ava never thought she'd be feeling like one of her charters in her favorite Romance novel. But it was almost a dream come true. Ava went to her room and finished a school report, then sat back and began to read a novel that she had just picked up from a old book store it was called "His Web Holds Me" it was written in first person and she had to laugh the author had almost hit Spider Man on the head. It was as if the author knew Spider Man, but not his secret identity. She read that for a few hours before she fell asleep.

Peter was on the other do some research on spiders and their abilities. He found out that he would need a new suit, so he called Iron Man and told him he needed something rare but it was easy to find on the black market.

Peter did a lot of research and found nothing more about him, he decided that it would be better for to meditate with Danny to get into his subconscious mind because he figured that he knew he had something more but couldn't get.

He went to Danny and told him wanting to go into his own mind. Danny was hesitant at first saying "It is not wise to rush into something you do not know." Danny said in his fortune cookie tone.

Peter said "I understand that Danny, but it's something I've got to do. I hope you understand."

Danny looked at him and said "I understand better than you think my friend, I will assist you."

Peter said "Thank you Danny!"

Danny bowed, and Peter bowed back.

Fifteen minutes later Peter and Danny were ready to do it. The candle incense made Peter want to run around the world, pick a fight with Hulk yet it made him want to sleep.

Peter felt like he was falling, falling, falling until he stopped going down.

In Peter's Mind

Peter was in his own mind, he was wandering, and wondering what was around in his own mind.

Peter found his Uncle relatively quickly, he shouted "Ben?!" Peter heard a reply.

"Yes I'm here son, there's no need to shout. I know why you are here and I cannot help you find what you are looking for. What you are looking for isn't in here"he pointed to his head "it is in here…" as he pointed toward his heart.

Peter said "Wait are you a figment of my imagination or are you really for real Uncle Ben?"

Ben looked at him and said "I cannot tell you, what you think I am?"

Peter said "You are my Uncle Ben, my dad, my friend." Peter stated

Uncle Ben said with a chuckle "And you are my son, and my friend."

Peter and Ben spoke to each other for a long while, or at least it felt like it, no it didn't, you know what I mean! They had a good time Ben spoke to Peter about he and Ava. And gave him some good advice.

Peter saw Spider Man in a mirror and asked Ben "Ben why is this mirror here?"

Ben said "Look what you see in it?"

Peter said "My suit."

Ben said "It's more than that you know son."

Peter said "I know but…" he shook his head.

Ben walked over to him and rubbed his back and said into his ear "Look into the mirror and speak to it."

Peter went to the mirror but when he got there it stopped moving like him Spider Man said "You know Parker this body has the both of us in it."

Peter was shocked. Spider Man said "What's wrong Parker cat got your tongue? Or should I say Ava?"

Peter said "Ok slow down, you and me are one in the same, we are the same person!"

Spider Man mocked his tone and said "we are the same person. No we are not, you were weak, you were depressed, and suicidal. You hardly spoke before I came along. With me here you almost never stop talking."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing here, he was having a conversation with his alter ego who was mean. Peter said "You are nothing but a nightmare LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" Peter yelled the mirror shattered and revealed a man behind the mirror. It was Spider Man the real one, not a evil, well not evil, but a darker version of himself.

Peter said to the real Spider Man "Hello?"

Spider Man said "Why are so insecure? You have a family who loves you no matter what we have done, they love us. Peter you are so insecure about most things. Why?"

Peter and the real Spider Man spoke for a while until Spider Man left. Peter said to Ben "Who or what was that in the mirror?"

Ben said "Only a nightmare son, only a nightmare."

Peter woke up in Danny's room it had only been twenty minutes. He found what he was looking for.

Training Room

In the train room Peter had to blow some steam. He slashed with his new claw and one time one of his claws flew out and went through two and embedded itself into the third.

Peter said to himself "Ok, that was weird!" he looked down and a new claw began to take its place. "Yup definitely weird! But it is kind of cool. I wonder what gave me this ability?" He thought about it and he remembered that some species of spider could scrape of barbed like hairs to irritate their predators. Peter chuckled and said "Glad I'm not going bald!"

He began a new training program, he blinded folded, and put ear muffs over his ears so that he couldn't see or hear. He wanted to practice his spider sense. He use to practice it from time to time, but not like he should've. He thought a second or three would be enough for him, but he realized that if he wanted to become better he had to practice and exercise everything.

He fought four LMDs, one was Scorpion, another was Rhino, and the third was Kraven, the last but not least was Doctor Octopus better known as Doc Oct. He chose them because they have given him the worst time.

He trained blind and deaf for about an hour and a half. He wasn't able to beat them all, but he was able to survive without getting hit much. So that was an improvement.

Spider Man took off the blind fold and the ear muffs, and walked out of the training room. He was thinking about how Danny meditates. He thought if he "meditated" by focusing on his spider sense like when he was training then. He could get better clearer picture of what's around him. He wouldn't have to be 'there' to know what's going on. He could be away, away and still 'see' it. He could only do that when a loved one was in danger when he was asleep, or when something MAJOR happened.

He was going to try it tonight.

In the lounge

Peter found Stark in the lounge. He asked if he had gotten the surprise yet. Tony said "No not yet. Do you know how hard that stuff is to find?"

Peter shrugged and said "Yeah but I know where you can get it, it is in the black market."

Tony said "Two things kid 1. Why do you need it? 2. How would you know about the black market?"

Peter chuckled and said "I'll keep that bit of information to myself, thank you very much!"

Stark said "You find it, I buy it, deal or no deal?"

Peter sighed and said "Ok, follow me….." With that Spider Man and Iron Man left the Heli Carrier.

Somewhere on a remote island near South Africa

Spider Man asked if you could have is Iron Spider suit and Cho said sure. Iron Man said "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Spider Man rolled his eyes "You could've gave me the money, but you wanted to prove me wrong so that you had bragging right. Yes I know where I am going! See that island there?"

Iron Man asked "That one?"

"No the smaller one, to the east of that one." Spider Man replied back.

"So that one?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes!" Spider Man said.

A few minutes later they landed on the island; Spider Man took off his Iron Spider suit and put it on his back like a backpack. Spider Man said "Stark, the people here don't like you."

Iron Man said "That's nonsense everyone like me!"

Peter narrowed his eye and point out all of the villains that hated him and all of the jealous people.

Iron Man "Fine, I'll stay put!"

Peter used his "Benjamin Bannister" money card that Stark had put A LOT of money into.

Peter walked into the rusty, old, ship but once he got inside it was a high tech wonderland. He said "Focus on getting what you need and get back."

He found the man in charge and asked for about twenty five pounds of "The Metal" which is called " **Vibranium** **"**

Peter got what he asked he left. Iron Man had seen the whole thing on a fly cam he had sent in there so he could see and hear what was going on in there.

Spider Man said "I got what I came here for. Not let's scat before they realize that it's YOUR money!"

Just then they heard someone yell "STAARRRRK!"

They flew full speed to New York City. They went to the Tri Carrier.

In the Tri Carrier

Peter had asked Nick Fury if he could go to the Avenger's tower with Stark, Nick agreed. He told Tony that he could. And the two of them left to go to the Avenger's tower.

In the Avenger's tower

In the Avenger's tower Peter had began the process to make a Vibranium mesh, for his new suit.

You see the Avenger's tower is Stark's building and Stark needs to repair his suits a lot so that means that they have a place where they could begin the process of shaping and molding the Vibranium into what they need it for.

They had Vibranium to make about ten suits they were going to make two to begin with.

After several hours the Vibranium had been shaping into what was needed Peter and Stark were working together. They were both smart and knew a thing or two, and Peter could tell with his spider sense if the next step would cause harm.

They worked throughout the night and more. Iron Man crashed after a about not getting sleep in a hundred twenty hours. Peter kept working, with his new healing factor and his super human stamina, he kept the work until the two suits were ready for his, unique style and theme. Meaning he was going to color one of his suit into his normal red and blue.

But the other one he will make that one a completely different scheme.

After he got his Vibranium mesh armor / suit thingy.

He noticed two things 1. It was really comfy that was a good surprise. 2. It was silent there no sound at all. He stomped and it made the sound of a pin drop. He smirked and said "This is going to be fun…."

The Heli Carrier

In the Tri Carrier Spider Man laced the inside of the suit with silk because silk is was soft and smooth.

Spider Man also realized that what he was wearing also turns invisible when he does. Spider Man said to himself "This suit is awesome!" Then he said "Wait, where Ava is?"

Just then Ava jumped down from the air vent and tackled him into the floor below them. Spider Man said sarcastically "Thank you spider sense of telling me Ava was in my room." Then he remembered it doesn't work on Aunt May, or Mary Jane either. He said to himself "Great Ava is no not a treat to me. I hate you right now spider sense!"

Ava laughed at Peter's antics she said "You know Web Head you left for six days? You didn't say a word to me; you didn't text me or anything.

Peter gulped and put on the whole suit and prayed that she would try to beat him. But instead of a beating a felt a gentle kiss on his lips, he forgot what had just happened he kissed back full of passion, full of love. Ava could feel his love in the kiss; she purred loudly and moaned into the kiss.


	20. Note

**This is an author's note I just bumped up the rating to "M" so that I might be able to write an 'accidental' lemon. I think it would throw a twist in the plot. what do you, the readers, and reviews want?**

 **I have never written a lemon before and I've never had a girlfriend so I'm clueless in this area. So I may wright the lemon in a much later chapter. But now if it wasn't for my morals and lack of knowledge I may actually write a little smut.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	21. good day or bad day?

**I will be taking next week off because it is spring break I shall return.**

 **I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **I do not own they sing that is in here that belongs to Skillet.**

Peter woke up in his room where he thought he had THE best dream ever, until he felt something breathing down his back. He began to sweat, maybe it wasn't a dream. He rolled over and found Ava smiling in her sleep. Peter took a deep breath and sighed he rolled over and snuggled with her.

When Ava woke up, she thought she also had a dream, she blamed the dream on the cheesy Romanic novel that was told in first person about the lover of Spider Man. She cuddled then she remembered since when does she cuddle? She opened her eyes and saw Peter shirtless with a pair of 'Spider Man' boxers on. Then she remembered the night before. She smiled at the memory.

Peter sensed that she was awake so he opened his eyes to look at her he said "Morning beautiful…."

She said "Good morning, morning breath!" she chuckled.

Peter held out his hand breathed into it and smelled his hand, he said to her "Talk about dog breath!" He looked at her and spoke to her about some things and she spoke back.

Little did he know that he now had forged a strong bond with her and now will instinctively protect her at all costs, not that he wouldn't have before. Now he was certain if anyone ANYONE hurt her they would suffer.

Ava had a similar epiphany that she loved him, no not a romantic love, but with a love that will never give, that will never leave. That's the type of love they had towards each other.

Ava's tiger side will be overly jealous of Peter's time. He was hers and hers alone. She knew her tiger side would protect him, and would maim if not kill anyone who got between them.

Peter told Ava that it would be best if they kept it a secret, at least for now. She agreed on that.

Peter told Ava that he was going make a replacement suit and that he had to leave, but he said he'd be back. Ava reluctantly let him go.

Peter said to himself, "I'm past the point of no return…."

Avenger's Tower

In the Avenger's tower he got his back up suit that hadn't been decorated yet, he knew what he wanted so he got the right type of material for the job, he spent a couple hours getting it down, but when it was complete it looked really sharp.

It was a White and Black spider suit, similar to Ava's White Tiger suit. But he made a few tweak to his suit.

After he finished the suit he put it in a box and wrapped it up and carried it home to HIS real house, to HIS room. He put it on the bed, today was the last day on the Heli Carrier so he was getting head for home. Now that he thought about it maybe he didn't want to go home, it would mean being farther away from Ava

He didn't like the thought but he had to. He quickly made his way to the Heli Carrier and was about to knock on Ava's door. But Nick Fury came to him and said "We need to talk, now."

Spider Man shook his head and said "Ok, but not right now, I need to do something."

Nick said "Are you defying a direct order Parker?"

Spider Man gave a low growl and said "I said I be there in a few, there are a few things that need to be taken care of."

Nick flinched at the growl it gave him a shiver that made his hairs stand up on edge. He knew he couldn't back down, but he didn't want Peter to do something they both would regret later. So he comprised and said "Ok you, you have two minutes not a second longer!"

Spider Man regained his composer and Peter knocked on the door, Ava opened it and she whispered "I know you want time with me, but don't get Fury mad, he may suspend you from the team."

Peter nodded and said "Ok, you right again milady."

Ava said "Milady?"

Peter was about to explain but explain but Nick said "The time is up Mr. Parker"

Peter sighed and said "Ok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

In Director Fury's office

Nick told Peter that it would be best if he sat down. Peter could tell by the why Nick had just said it and the tone in which he said it was bad news.

"Peter, your aunt had an accident." Nick said "She is in the sick by, she is in a coma, she has two broken ribs, a concussion, and she broke her left hand."

Spider Man shook with rage he whispered darkly "What happened?"

Nick said "We don't know her. Her car was over a train track when we find her. We are doing the best we can."

Spider Man said "I want answers! Who did this and why? If you won't help me, then STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

With that Spider Man stormed out of the office, he went to get his Vibranium suit, and his other thing. Spider Man is out for revenge. Nick Fury could tell Peter was hurt and he called for a "Code Black 6" that is only reserved for emergencies," Code Green" is Hulk. He never thought Spider Man would go dark. He is still hoping that he is just blowing steam. But he can't risk it.

"Code Black 6" is a silent alarm that locks everything down and puts the Avengers on alert. It has never been used before. It authorizes lethal force if need be. Nick knew that Peter was hurt, but he didn't realize that Spider Man could be so cold blooded.

Spider Man knew something was up when no one was around, everything was dark, and it was an eerie kind of silence that proclaimed something ominous was going to happen.

Spider Man put on a song that said what he felt like he put on "Skillet – Monster "

As he made his way to escape he put the music on and sung with it.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"

[Intro]  
Feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within  
I feel it deep within  
Feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within  
Monster, monster, monster  
It's just beneath the skin  
I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you  
(feel like a monster)  
I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you  
Can't control it

[Verse 1]  
The secret side of me  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
Save me, save me, save me, yea

[Chorus]  
I feel it deep within (I feel it deep within)  
I feel like a monster  
Save me, yea  
It's just beneath the skin (it's just beneath the skin)  
I feel like a monster  
It's gonna hurt you  
I, I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you (stay away)  
I, I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you

[Verse 2]  
My secret side I keep  
It under lock and key  
Save me, save me, save me, yea

[Chorus]  
I feel it deep within (I feel it deep within)  
I feel like a monster  
Save me, yea  
It's just beneath the skin (it's just beneath the skin)  
I feel like a monster  
It's gonna hurt you  
I, I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you (stay away)  
I, I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you

[Bridge]  
It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster

[Chorus]  
I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a (feel like a...)  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a (feel like a...)  
(2x)  
FEEL LIKE A MONSTER

[Outro]  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I (it's just beneath the skin)  
I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you  
It's just beneath the skin  
I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you  
It's just beneath the skin  
I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you

When Spider Man made it out of the Tri Carrier he saw the Avengers waiting at the door. Since he was invisible no one could see him, his Vibranium made no sound so they couldn't hear him. He was out for vengeance….

 **I do not own anything the song belongs to skillet**

 **Spider Man and his crew belongs to marvel.**


	22. WHAT happened?

**I do not own anything all right go to marvel.**

 **Sorry for the long wait but it couldn't be helped.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing (Well I am hoping you review)**

 **without a further a do here the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Ava had heard that Peter's Aunt was hurt, she went to check up on her. Aunt May was not in good shape. It looked like a bunch of thugs beat her, but it was more like a Hulk type of punch. Not his smash punch but his jab. She could tell that Fury didn't tell Peter the truth. She went to his office and found him pacing. She said "Nick, we need to talk."

Nick stopped pacing and nodded towards two chairs in front of the window. After she sat down he asked "Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

Ava said "Peter's aunt. There is no way that a train did that."

Nick said "I didn't say a train did it, I said 'it was on train tracks'" Nick tried to explain.

Ava said "Ok, whatever have you seen Peter? I haven't seen him since you called him here."

Nick said "I ordered "Code Black" because I knew that Peter would try to escape." He kept the true order out. That was the basic the level of the order means a lot the scale goes from 1 – 5.

Ava asked "What does that mean, 'Code Green' means Hulk, but what is code black?"

Nick explained it and Ava was mad then she said almost threateningly "You mean you gave him a DEATH WARRANT!" Ava shouted

Now Nick was nervous he chose his words with extreme care "No, I did not say to 'kill on sight' I said very dangerous do not under estimate." Nick tried to explain.

Ava asked "Is there any way for him to escape?"

Nick said "Not likely, he would have to get pass all of the lock doors, dodge all of the cameras, some of them are thermal. And when he went out the only door, the Avengers will be waiting for him.

Ava asked "Wait, where is Wolverine?"

Nick said "He had to go with the X – Men for a mission."

Ava said "I don't think Peter is on this ship."

Nick said "I think you think too highly of him."

Ava said "Did you not just say 'do not under estimate him' I think you are."

Nick paused and said "I hate it when I'm wrong…."

Ava went to Peter's room and noticed that there were ashes in his room. Peter had burned a lot of his journal as his way of starting anew.

Ava looked through what was not burnt and noticed that it was mostly good memories and songs that he had written. Ava did some research on Peter Parker, and found out that he liked music, he was a straight "A" student, but quit band when he was in seventh grade.

She went through the journals and diaries, and found that Peter wasn't just abused physically, but verbally as well. But there was something worse than all of that. Peter Parker was raped…

Peter wrote it in a code of shorts so that no one would be able to get it. But since Ava knew Peter well enough and had time she found out. Peter never knew who did it.

Ava was MAD that anyone would do that, not to mention to HER Peter.

Ava could tell that Peter had burnt the journals and then burned the ashes, at least some of the ashes.

Ava went to talk to the gang about Spider Man. Nick had already briefed them. So they know the over view of it. Ava went to give a few more details into the life of Peter Parker.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With Spider Man

Spider Man had sneaked passed the Avengers easily, he knew he could be them, but he didn't want to waste time, and he didn't want to hurt them, they were his friends, he knew that. But no one, repeat no one was going to be getting in his way.

Spider Man went to his house and put on the White Spider suit OVER his suit. The White Spider suit became the "Black Spider" it reflected his mood, it was dark and sinister.

After he had put on the suit he left to go to the train tracks to see for himself what had happened, when he arrived he saw some tracks, no not train tracks but a pair of Rhino's tracks.

It was one of his worse fears come true, they knew his secret identity, or it was luck.

He heard a voice and looked around to where the voice had came from. It was the "Sinister Six" there was six people there (Obviously).

There was Kraven the hunter.

There was Doctor Octopus.

There was Scorpion.

There was Rhino.

There was the Taskmaster.

And there was the Shocker.

Doc. Oct said "You came into my little trap, just like I planned."

Spider – Man said "Go ahead make my day…."

With that the fight was on. Spider – Man was ready for a fight, he thought of a plan within a few moments. He was going to take out Task Master first. Because had had a few new moves that he did want him to see.

Spider – Man stalked over towards Taskmaster and fought him, he and Taskmaster dealt a few blows but Spider – Man quickly over powered him with his new speed and strength.

Spider – Man webbed him to the ground and said "Stick around."

Then his spider sense went off, he dodged a knife that Kraven had thrown, Spider Man wanted to save Doc Oct and Kraven for last.

The next one he went after was Rhino, Rhino charged and Spider – Man dodged this then he proceeded to stabbed Rhino in the left knee, little did he or anyone else know that he now had venom / acid, and Spider - Man threw him on top off Shocker.

"Three down, and three to go, I'm half way there.…"

Spider Man was going to get Scorpion next. Scorpion went for his signature move, Spider Man saw this and simply dodged this and spun Scorpion around three times, and threw him into a nearby tree and Spider Man quickly hit him in the head and knocking him out.

Spider Man said "My two favorite people are left!" he said sarcastically.

With Ava / White Tiger

Ava went and told the gang about Peter. The gang was shocked to the unexpected news. Ava kept the more secret sensitive stuff to herself.

Just then Nick interrupted and said "We have found Spider – Man. Repeat we have found Spider – Man. We are sending the location now." Just then the gang's their wrist 'watches' went off. Spider – Man was in near Central Park.

Nick proceeded and said "All available units go confront him."

Everyone in the gang was ready to go there was: White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova from Team Ultimate. There was: Agent Venom, Scarlet Spider, Kid Arachnid (Miles) and Iron Spider from the Web Warriors. From the New Team there was; the saber tooth, and his brother (I forgot his name), Cloak, and Dagger, and Squirrel Girl.

Everyone was worried about Spider Man, none more so then Ava aka the White Tiger.

Nick sent the teams, and the Avengers, plus War Machine and 'The Iron Patriot' aka Norman Osborn. Spider Man had saved him and his son many times. Spider Man had saved him from being the Green Goblin, and had saved Harry from being Venom and Anti-Venom. Though he is still a little sore about having his son turned into Anti-Venom. But the past is the past it was well over two years ago.

Everyone left to go to the park where Spider Man was. It took about two to three minutes to get to Central Park. When they got there, there were a few unexpected surprises.

Kraken was being beaten by Spider Man, no I mean most if not all of his bones were broken, Kraven's knees were bent the other way around. His shin were bent were his knee should have been pointing. He was awake, but had couldn't speak because he had lost his voice from screaming so loud.

They looked over and saw Doc Oct's body near a clump of trees. Rhino was on the ground moaning in pain, his knee was swollen and black, is smelled like rotting flesh. Taskmaster was out – cold and was webbed to the ground with A LOT of webs! Scorpion was webbed to a street light he too was broke.

Ava / White Tiger was the first to recover she said to Spider Man "What happened to you...?"

Spider Man did not answer, he looked behind him and thought for a few moments then replied "Nothing happened, if you want to save the ones that alive then I suggest that you bring them to an hospital…..By the way I did not kill anyone, Kraven killed Oct not me. You can watch the feed, everywhere is being watched." He said as he pointed out all of the cameras.

White Tiger said "Why?" was all she could say after seeing the carnage around her, her Peter would've never done this. Her Spider Man would not have done this either, or could he?

Spider Man was about to leave until he heard Fury say "You're coming with us."

Spider Man said with a dark quiet voice "Make me…."

The way he had said put chills in every one. Fury said "We out number you, we have everyone. Give up now and we can talk about."

Spider Man said "I'm done with talking, don't make me hurt you….I don't want to hut any of you just BACK OFF!" he said. He went into a fighting stance he said "I bested the Avengers alone, I beat my team before I can AND WILL do it again."

Fury said "You've made your choice….."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **well this is a chapter what do you think of it? What should they see when they watch the video feed? Should Spider Man fight them? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	23. choices

**well this chapter was going to have a fight and a dark Spider Man show down but, I had to rewrite this. There were going to be a at least three or for more chapters after the dark spider man left.**

 **But you the readers and reviewers have changed my mind.**

 **Thank you "Guest of Honor" for reviewing you changed the story BIG time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You've made your choice so be it…." Fury said he looked at the Avengers and the others and said "Go ahead and capture him, try not to hurt him ….. too much."

Spider Man said "Leave me alone, I don't want to fight." He knew if he fought he couldn't hold back if he held back he wouldn't be free, but if he went out of control, he would hurt them worse than he did Kraven. He knew that.

Everyone was shocked Spider Man had put his hands over where his temple should have been and began to press down, as if trying to stop his head from exploding. Iron Man was about to take a step toward him but White Tiger gave him a look and he back off. White Tiger slowly walked to him and said "Come on, you don't have to go through this alone, we are here for you, we love you, I love you. Come back to us Peter."

The Black Spider said "You almost had me, Peter died with his aunt, Spider Man was hurt by the passing of his aunt, in short the man you loved is dead…" he said darkly

Ava couldn't believe her ears this couldn't be happening! Spider Man had just gone to the dark side, but she knew that Peter couldn't have died like that. Or could he?

Ava took off her mask and whispered to him "Come on hero, we can solve this together…"

The Black Spider and Spider Man and Peter Parker were at war with each other. All Peter wanted to be was left alone so he could mourn his aunt's death and he wanted to be alone with Ava.

Spider Man wanted to be alone, by himself where no one had to see him in a state of weakness, he wanted to web sling, fly, run, whatever he just wanted so "ME time"(well me time with White Tiger).

Black Spider wanted to make everyone hurt the way he is hurt. He wants revenge he wants people to suffer like the way he suffered. The Black Spider was their dark side, he has always been there. Waiting for the moment where he could surface. This was his chance probably his only chance. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Peter and Spider Man quickly teamed up against their demon, everyone has a demon. 'We make our own demons…' the person who said that was right! They fought for a while and neither side had a upper hand.

Ava said "Come on I know your stronger than this! You can fight it off. I believe in you, we all believe in you!"

Spider Man jerked off his masks and said "I can't fight this alone!" the face belonged to Peter but it was not right, one of his eyes had a reddish orange color. It had no hope, it was cold and lifeless. The other eye however was more normal but there was pain, and hurt in it. Peter said "Save me…. Before it is too late…."

Ava said "I can't fight for you, but I am here I am not leaving you!"

The Black Spider voice sounded from his throat and said "If you don't leave then I will –" he was interrupted by Spider Man / Peter Parker "DON"T….YOU….DARE…..FINISH…THAT SENTENCE!"

Black Spider said "Or what? You kill me? We both know you can't kill yourself….you've tried to do so in the past but you were too weak. I tried no long ago you have a healing factor that rivals Wolverine's and Dead Pool's. So suicide isn't even plausible!"

Spider Man said "Who said I was going to kill you, I made you and I can unmake you!"

"No you didn't the bullying made me. the killer who killed Uncle Ben made me. The Sinister Six made me by killing your aunt! I was always there, but you never went to your full potential."

Peter said "We all have our demons… I never thought my dark side would be 'this'" he gestured to his black armor, "but we all have to live with it."

Black Spider screeched and said "What are you doing?!"

"Taking ownership of what happened." Peter said "Great Power comes with Great Responsibility. You're right I didn't make you, but I should've taken care of it instead of holding it in."

Black Spider said one last thing "I'll be back when your hurt, I will be your avenger when all hope is gone, I will never leave…."

Peter said "So be it… be gone!"

His black spider suit started to change it went from black to dark grey to light grey to white then it went to silver with a gold spider. It was reflecting his heart. He had a heart of gold.

Peter looked at the carnage all around him and said "Well we have a little work to do don't you agree?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Ava tackled him a kissed him deeply with passion.

Nova said "I'm gonna barf…."

When Ava got off Peter said "I could get use to it!" he said with a dopey grin.

Peter reached into his inner pocket and felt for something he smiled when he felt it, he knew it would be best to save this surprise for later.

Everyone finally began to breath they had held their breath the whole time waiting to see what was going to happen. One of the agents said "That was a letdown I was hoping for a fight!" Everyone looked at that direction and he began looking around as if trying to find the voice. They chose not to make a comment on that statement. That agent had lost his job in Fury's eyes well eye. If it wasn't for Peter sticking up for him saying "You told them to engage but they didn't THEY ALL disobeyed orders, if they would have obeyed then I would've died and Black Spider would've killed everyone but Ava, he would've broke her….I knew his thoughts."

A few days later….

.

.

.

.

At The Funeral

Peter was at the funeral of his aunt's he didn't say a word during the whole thing, he was deep in thought. He was going down memory lane of his good times with his aunt, some of the time when he was hurt and she'd make it better.

Most everyone was at the funeral it would have good if it was a wedding but it was not. Most everyone was in their normal civilian clothes. Thor made sure the weather was perfect.

Logan aka Wolverine walked over to Peter and said "I know the pain of loss kid."

Peter looked at him and asked "Does it ever go away?"

Logan said "No it never fully does, but it gets better with time. Don't hold it in it will only make things worse." He gestured to everyone with an arm and said "You have friends and family who will be here for you, you don't have to do it alone. We will be here if you need us, any one of us."

Peter said "Thank you."

Logan gave a nod and walked away.

The reason why Logan was going away is because Ava was coming.

Ava walked up behind Peter and said "You okay?"

He jumped at the sudden voice but relaxed when it was Ava he said "Yeah I'm fine, no I mean it. I have most of all my friends here."

Ava said "Well it's going to get dark soon…"

Peter said "I kind of like the dark."

Ava chuckled and said "You're weird you know that right? But I love you."

Peter said "I know you love, good thing you do 'because you're stuck with me!" he webbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

Everyone looked at the two and smiled at the joy the two had for one another.

This may have been a funeral but it's feels like more like a celebration.

Peter had waited for sun set to do something he's been waiting for to do for a long time.

He was going to propose to Ava and ask her to marry him.

It was time, it was now or a long wait away.

3.

2.

1.

Show time….

Peter walked over to Ava, and they spoke small talk for a few minute then Peter said "Ava, will you marry me?"

Ava was shocked, I mean this was at a funeral and Peter just asked her to marry him! It was a dream come true. She said "Of course I will web – head!" she pulled him into another deep kiss the crowd all whooped and gave a whistle.

They began to plan the wedding soon. The sooner the better was what they both said.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **well that's the chapter this story is about complete but it's not over till it's over!**

 **All right belong to Marvel**


	24. The video

**I do not own anything, all rights got to Marvel.**

 **one review can change the whole story line, that is what I meant.**

 **With out any more rambling the story begins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A few days after the funeral….

A few days after the funeral they all decided to see what really happened, Peter / Spider Man was curious as well, he does not remember it much. It was like a dream you remember it but by the afternoon you are beginning to forget it. They thought it might be best to put it behind them but Peter / Spider Man both persisted. They (The group / teams) said ok let us do it.

The Video

They had videos from multiple spots so Tony made a few tweaks and made it a three dimensional video thing. In short it was a life - sized hologram. Spider Man made a web from the ceiling to watch the whole screen at the same time, that and he and Ava wanted to be a little bit away from the crowd. If you know what I mean.

The video began with the Sinister Six mashing into Aunt May's car….

Flash Back the accident….

The Sinister Six a picked up a tip of how they could break Spider Man. Someone had told them that the 'old lady' was close to him. So they took her out. Doc Oct was the main one why tortured her to tell them the secret identity of Spider Man.

She held her tongue it they just short of beating her to death (Yes the video caught this though it was further from the train tracks. Doc did more than just beat her as well).

In the room

In the room Peter / Spider Man was far past "Hulk Smash" angry, he would have gone to the prison black and killed everyone one of the Sinister Six if it wasn't for Ava rapping her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

Wolverine wasn't much better. He had seen wars, battles, and slaughter. But this took it too far, if it was not for hi self control that he had been training for, for the past two years he would have killed the Six only if Spider Man didn't beat him to it.

Hulk was well Hulk no one hurts his friends, but he remembered this IS in the past. So he did not go on a Hulk rage rampage.

White Tiger was worse than Wolverine, but she had to stay strong for Peter and Spider Man she couldn't lose them again. She didn't want her tiger side to take control either so she held on to Peter and let him know that she was there with him and for him.

Back to the Flash Back / Video

The Sinister Six put the Aunt May in her car and put her on the train tracks, they left but only a couple dozen yards. Just far enough to hide and watch the car from a distance.

About an hour later the police showed up and called the hospital, SHIELD intercepted the call and took her aboard the Tri – Carrier. (The video feed changed to the Heli – Carrier thing. Stark had hacked SHIELD so they could see everything.)

It showed Peter and Ava in his room, they were really making out deeply, they were really at it but Peter made sure he didn't go too far, he wanted to save his first time for his wife, AFTER a wedding.

In the room

Most everybody was shocked that he (being Peter) did not do "it" even though Ava practically begged him to. They all looked up to see Peter and Ava's face both redder than the original Spider Man suit. Tony Stark said "I would done with or without her permission, I would have been the man and make the move."

Spider Man jumped down from the web and said to Stark "Say that to my face." Spider Man had said it with a cold dark tone. No one would talk like that about his girlfriend / fiancée.

Spider Man said "Say something like that again, and will regret it…."

"Why would I?" Tony said arrogantly as he puffed up his chest. Everyone groaned at his pride then they shivered at the thought of what might happen.

Spider Man said darkly "Let's say you wouldn't be half a man…"

Stark gulped and he became well stark white (yes it is a pun) he said "Sorry?"

Ava jumped down from the web and put her hand on Peter's shoulder and said "Let's leave it be, he has your point." She gestured to his clawed hands.

They went back into the web and Peter relaxed because Ava was massaging his tense back.

Wolverine didn't blame the kid, he would have done the same thing for his wife if someone had insulted her, in fact Wolverine killed a man for looking at his wife the wrong way before.

Hulk did not blame Peter either.

Spider man said "Can we please skip the next three to four hours?!"

Back to the video / Flash Back

It was a few hours later and Nick called Spider Man into his office. It showed Spider Man walking down the hall. When Spider Man went into the office Nick said "I have to tell you something"

Spider Man gave a nod he knew something bad had happened by the tone of Nick's voice. Spider Man asked "What happened to my aunt?"

Nick said "We found her car near some train tracks near Central Park."

Spider Man asked "Can I please go see her?" Spider Man pleaded.

Nick gave a nod and said "Go ahead."

With that Spider Man ran to sick bay to see his aunt in horrible condition.

Everyone saw in that moment that something in Spider Man either broke, or died. He whispered to Nick "What happened?"

Nick repeated himself about the train track, but Spider Man wouldn't buy it.

Spider Man said "I going to found out what happened do not try to stop me. It won't end well. Stay out of my way!"

The moment Spider Man was out of ear shot he said "Code Black level 6 repeat Code Black level 6."

Nick called Ava into his office right after he order 'Code Black' Ava knew that something was up. Nick gave her the train story until she saw Aunt May.

'Code Black' was engaged and that meant no one was out in the halls, most of the doors were on lock down. But Spider Man was faster than ever he breezed by unhindered.

They all heard the song "Monster – by Skillet " playing in the back ground. They thought it was approbate for the mood.

Then when the song ended it showed Spider Man disappear as he exited the Tri – Carrier. The view changed so they could see the Avengers waiting for him.

In the room

"Why didn't I pick up your thermal signature?" Tony asked.

Spider Man said "Remember Vibranium armor? Vibranium does not give a heat signal. And it absorbs all energy, heat, kinetic…. And one of my favorite sound. The reason why Captain America's shield is loud is because it has Titanium, steel and Adamantium. They can make noise, a lot of noise." Spider Man explained.

Iron Man said "How could I forget, I gave you the money, I was with you for Pete's sake! (Sorry no pun intended Spider Man)."

Spider Man gave a nod and said "I could have taken all of you down you all realize that right? I mean I was able to defeat you before the mission, before I got theses 'extra' powers. So what do you think can you fight what you can't see? I think not."

Iron Man was about to say something stupid but Thor said "Yes you are a true warrior Man of Spiders. You would have most likely bested us, but would not go down without a fight."

Spider Man gave a nod and said "Right …. Can we get back to the 'movie' thing?"

Everyone agreed and began the movie, video, hologram, thingy.

Back to the Video / Flash Back

They skipped a few minutes to get to Spider Man's house to see him pick up his 'White Spider' suit. Then they skipped a few more minutes to where the fight began….

Doc Oct said "looks like you've wandered into my trap."

Spider Man said "No, you are the one who is trapped. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way it doesn't bother me."

The Sinister Six got into a fighting stance and Spider Man said "I was hoping you'd fight. Go head make my day…"

With that the fight was on Spider Man's 'White Spider' suit became 'The Black Spider' the 'Black Spider stalked towards Taskmaster he didn't say a word. The Taskmaster threw a punch but he dodged it with ease and he countered with a solid it to the chin. Taskmaster quickly recovered and tried to kick but 'Black Spider' blocked it easily and hit him in the throat, not killing but stunning then he webbed him to the ground and said "Stick around…"

He went after Rhino next because one he was charging, and two he was the biggest hitter here, or was until 'Black Spider' showed up. Rhino lowered his horn and charged. He dodged this easily he then web yanked him made him fall face first into a mud puddle, Rhino charged again this time he was going to smash the bug, or he thought he was going to. The next thing Rhino felt was being stabbed in the left knee, it burned and hurt. It felt like acid was beginning to melt him from the inside out. Then Rhino felt the sensation of flying, erm more like falling, he felt he landed on something soft but he looked around then he saw fist then he blacked out.

The Black Spider had just thrown Rhino about 10 to 12 feet away and on top of shocker taking the two of them out then he said "Three down, three more to go…"

He went after Scorpion next, Iron fist's brother. Scorpion went for an acid squirt shot, but the Spider easily dodged it and it him in the jaw, breaking it and knocking out some teeth. He then went for a tail stab but the Spider dodged it again, but did something Scorpion did not expect, he grabbed the tail and spun him around, and around and around, then he threw him into a nearby lamppost, before he recover he ripped of his mechanical tail and knocked Scorpion out, then he webbed him upside down by the lamp post.

The Black Spider chuckled darkly and said "I saved my two favorite people for last…"

Kraven and Doc Oct knew fear that day.

Luckily for Kraven he wasn't going for him. Not yet anyway. He was going to Doc Oct aka Otto. (I forgot Doc Oct's full name)

Then Doc Oct charged toward him the Black Spider run straight towards him, he allowed Doc Oct to pick him up. Doc Oct said "I thought you were better than this. Oh well I can still have some fun with you…"

Black Spider didn't say anything he instead used his super strength to rip off two of Doc Oct's tentacles, causing him much pain. The Black Spider smirked under his mask at the sound of pain coming from Doc Oct.

The Black Spider said in a mockingly, sarcastic tone "Did I hurt you?"

The Black Spider just started to beat Doc Oct. he whispered to Doc Oct's ear and said "I don't really want to kill you, but I want to make you suffer, the longer you live the more pain you will feel..." he then broke Doc Oct's right arm. The Black Spider continued and said "I will not go all the way to your level, at least not to where you went with me. Remember about three years ago when you kid – knapped me?" Doc Oct nodded but couldn't say a word because of two reasons one his jaw as broke. Two the Black Spider had webbed his mouth shut.

But that wasn't the end of it let's say Doc Oct was not a man any more.

The Black Spider felt his spider sense tingle, he pick up Doc Oct and twisted around.

Kraven had tried to do a sneak attack to kill Spider Man from behind, he forgot about spider sense.

When Black Spider spun around the knives that Kraven had thrown killed Doc Oct instantly, it Doc Oct at the base of the skull, mid neck and one that went between the ribs and hit Doc Oct's heart. The Black Spider pulled out the three knives knowing this would kill Doc Oct.

He threw the knives towards Kraven, not at him. He wanted Kraven to hurt. He wanted Kraven to suffer. He was going to make him pay for his aunt, for hurting his girlfriend, for kid – knapping Scarlet Spider, and many other things. He was going to get revenge…

In the room

They had paused the video / movie / hologram thing. They all looked to where Spider Man should have been but he had gone chameleon and hid in the darkest highest corner.

They knew Spider Man was good, but not ruthless like that. Spider Man jumped down and became visible to everyone. He said "Yes and no. 'I' did that. It was the Black Spider who did that. But we are not one in the same; it is like Bruce Banner and the Incredible Hulk 'same' person but different." He tried to explain. They understood what he meant.

Spider Man said "I told you I didn't kill him!"

Nick said "I see that kid."

Then Nova had to open his yap and asked "What did you mean 'go so low'?"

Spider Man growled darkly and said "I'd rather not say…"

Ava knew what happened based on what she could piece together from his diary, journals and from when he talks in his sleep.

She jumped down and said "Don't waste your time or your breath." As she made a shushing sound "You can tell them in your own time."

Peter nodded and chose to go ahead and leave the group cause the last little bit was when you had to fight himself he didn't want to see himself say anything. He remembers that vividly.

Peter asked Ava to stay he wanted some time to think.

Ava didn't want him to go alone, but she knew that it was needed to cope. Ava remembers when she almost lost it so she understands.

Video / flash back

Kraken was being beaten by the Black Spider, no I mean most if not all of his bones were broken, Kraven's knees were bent the other way around. His shin were bent were his knee should have been pointing. He was awake, but had couldn't speak because he had lost his voice from screaming so loud.

But he wasn't finished yet, he was going to make him suffer he got his claws out and he lightly cut into Kraven's chests burning him with acid… After he got tired of that he took care of Kraven's 'Pride'.

The avenger's and the other teams came and were shocked at the carnage.

White Tiger was the first to recover she said to Spider Man "What happened to you...?"

The Black Spider did not answer, he looked behind him and thought for a few moments then replied "Nothing happened, if you want to save the ones that alive then I suggest that you bring them to an hospital…..By the way I did not kill anyone, Kraven killed Oct not me. You can watch the feed, everywhere is being watched." He said as he pointed out all of the cameras.

White Tiger said "Why?" was all she could say after seeing the carnage around her, her Peter would've never done this. Her Spider Man would not have done this either, or could he?

Black Spider was about to leave until he heard Fury say "You're coming with us."

Black Spider said with a dark quiet voice "Make me…."

The way he had said put chills in every one. Fury said "We out number you, we have everyone. Give up now and we can talk about."

Black Spider said "I'm done with talking, don't make me hurt you….I don't want to hut any of you just BACK OFF!" he said. He went into a fighting stance he said "I bested the Avengers alone, I beat my team before I can AND WILL do it again."

Fury said "You've made your choice….."

"You've made your choice so be it…." Fury said he looked at the Avengers and the others and said "Go ahead and capture him, try not to hurt him ….. too much."

Spider Man said "Leave me alone, I don't want to fight." He knew if he fought he couldn't hold back if he held back he wouldn't be free, but if he went out of control, he would hurt them worse than he did Kraven. He knew that.

Everyone was shocked Spider Man had put his hands over where his temple should have been and began to press down, as if trying to stop his head from exploding. Iron Man was about to take a step toward him but White Tiger gave him a look and he back off. White Tiger slowly walked to him and said "Come on, you don't have to go through this alone, we are here for you, we love you, I love you. Come back to us Peter."

The Black Spider said "You almost had me, Peter died with his aunt, Spider Man was hurt by the passing of his aunt, in short the man you loved is dead…" he said darkly

Ava couldn't believe her ears this couldn't be happening! Spider Man had just gone to the dark side, but she knew that Peter couldn't have died like that. Or could he?

Ava took off her mask and whispered to him "Come on hero, we can solve this together…"

The Black Spider and Spider Man and Peter Parker were at war with each other. All Peter wanted to be was left alone so he could mourn his aunt's death and he wanted to be alone with Ava.

Spider Man wanted to be alone, by himself where no one had to see him in a state of weakness, he wanted to web sling, fly, run, whatever he just wanted so "ME time"(well me time with White Tiger).

Black Spider wanted to make everyone hurt the way he is hurt. He wants revenge he wants people to suffer like the way he suffered. The Black Spider was their dark side, he has always been there. Waiting for the moment where he could surface. This was his chance probably his only chance. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Peter and Spider Man quickly teamed up against their demon, everyone has a demon. 'We make our own demons…' the person who said that was right! They fought for a while and neither side had a upper hand.

Ava said "Come on I know your stronger than this! You can fight it off. I believe in you, we all believe in you!"

Spider Man jerked off his masks and said "I can't fight this alone!" the face belonged to Peter but it was not right, one of his eyes had a reddish orange color. It had no hope, it was cold and lifeless. The other eye however was more normal but there was pain, and hurt in it. Peter said "Save me…. Before it is too late…."

Ava said "I can't fight for you, but I am here I am not leaving you!"

The Black Spider voice sounded from his throat and said "If you don't leave then I will –" he was interrupted by Spider Man / Peter Parker "DON"T….YOU….DARE…..FINISH…THAT SENTENCE!"

Black Spider said "Or what? You kill me? We both know you can't kill yourself….you've tried to do so in the past but you were too weak. I tried no long ago you have a healing factor that rivals Wolverine's and Dead Pool's. So suicide isn't even plausible!"

Spider Man said "Who said I was going to kill you, I made you and I can unmake you!"

"No you didn't the bullying made me. the killer who killed Uncle Ben made me. The Sinister Six made me by killing your aunt! I was always there, but you never went to your full potential."

Peter said "We all have our demons… I never thought my dark side would be 'this'" he gestured to his black armor, "but we all have to live with it."

Black Spider screeched and said "What are you doing?!"

"Taking ownership of what happened." Peter said "Great Power comes with Great Responsibility. You're right I didn't make you, but I should've taken care of it instead of holding it in."

Black Spider said one last thing "I'll be back when your hurt, I will be your avenger when all hope is gone, I will never leave…."

Peter said "So be it… be gone!"

His black spider suit started to change it went from black to dark grey to light grey to white then it went to silver with a gold spider. It was reflecting his heart. He had a heart of gold.

Peter looked at the carnage all around him and said "Well we have a little work to do don't you agree?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Ava tackled him a kissed him deeply with passion.

Nova said "I'm gonna barf…."

When Ava got off Peter said "I could get use to it!" he said with a dopey grin.

Back into the room.

Wolverine was happy they decided to play it without Peter there he needed to see it for himself. Now with everyone satisfied with the answer they had they simply left it at that.

Iron Man knew now that Spider Man had a dark side. Well everybody now knows that Spider Man has a dark side.

.

.

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **well that's a wrap for this chapter I was thinking of make this story longer but I think I will end this story soon. Most likely after the wedding, and maybe the long waited lemon.**

 **Please read and review.**


	25. not a chapter NOTE

**What do you think, should there be one or two wedding one for Peter and Ava, and another for Spider Man and White Tiger.**

I have a poll on my profile about what I may do after "Unexpected" is over.

Leave a review, vote, or PM me (or best yet all of the above!)


	26. afterward

I do not own anything all right go to marvel. I did two chapters yesterday one before the note. It was call "The video" it was mostly a flashback with stoppage were they could talk about it.

Please read and review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours after the video the groups spoke to each other about what they saw, and how they saw it. Iron Man said "I once said 'I don't trust anyone without a dark side' I now take that back, I don't want to see anyone else's dark side!"

Wolverine said "Well I don't want to see the 'Black Spider' again that's for sure. But as for Peter and Spider Man that is a different story, he a good kid. Don't tell him I said that." He said with a chuckle.

Dagger said "I saw and felt deep darkness when he was the 'Black Spider' but I only saw light and hope in Spider Man when I first met him. I don't think they are the same."

Hulk said "Bruce and Hulk NOT same, share body, different minds, moods, and attitude."

Captain America said "Spider Man is a good man, but we now need to find out about his past." He looked at Director Nick Fury.

Fury said "No can do, when he did research he deleted most everything about Peter Parker and everything about Spider Man, he erased a lot about the White Tiger as well. So there is no way to find out except by ask him and I doubt he will tell us much, if anything."

Wolverine said "The past is in the past, leave it in the past. Believe me I know it is hard not to ask him 'what happened why did you delete yourself?' but I have a long past I have done thing that I regret now so I can sympathies him."

Everyone agreed with him that they would not bug him too much about it, well not PRY too hard at least. Well most everyone did except for Nova, but that was not unexpected.

However Ava was not with them when they agreed not to bug him but she was on her way to his room to find him. She knew that he couldn't do anything to himself but she had anxiety over him. When she got there, Spider Man was hanging upside down from a single line of web. To her he looked like a spider raising itself or lowering itself from the ceiling or to the floor. But he was just staying put as if in a trance. She did not want to bug him because if he was doing his 'meditation' thing it was needed.

So Ava pulled went to lay on the bed where she could both relax and keep an eye on her boyfriend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spider Man's 'alone time'

Spider Man had chosen to leave the room when he (the Black Spider) was going to speak, he didn't want any more reminders so he went to his room to cool off and to vent.

Spider Man was going to make a whole web but he chose not to, he paced on the ceiling, it was his room he could do what he wanted. Most people find it annoying when he paces on the ceiling, except for the 'Spider Clan' / 'Web Warriors'. So he paced for a bit he was about to make a true web but then he instinctively made a drop line. A single thread of spider silk (webbing) that either raises or lowers a spider from its web or high place. He decided not to go ahead and stop the drop line, so he chose to mediate, it helps him think, let me be more specific:

1\. Pacing (more specifically pacing upside down)

2\. Just hanging upside down helps a lot.

So now that we've got that cleared up. He was going to think, but his deep thought brought him to his meditation state. He was now in his own mind.

He and Uncle Ben had been talking for a while (in brain / dream time) Peter asked why he didn't help him when he was losing control.

Uncle Ben said "You suppressed me, and refused to listen. But I did help; do you think the 'Black Spider' would have shown any mercy once so ever? He let Taskmaster live, he let Shocker live, he let Scorpion live, he let Rhino live (though he did almost kill him) he didn't kill Doc Oct, nor did he kill Kraven. So I had some influence, not much but a little."

Peter said "What is wrong with me?"

Ben sighed and said "Son, there is nothing wrong with you, but you have made a few mistakes and the mistakes took root and grew. Peter I love you, you think I wasn't mad that they killed my wife, you aunt? I was furious! But I knew that I could let anger cloud our judgment.

When you were a boy he were bullied I know that now (you hid it well!) you always kept it in, son, that is never good for you. You know that, but you kept it in you never dealt with it so it grew and grew until now."

Peter said "How was Ava able to control me when you couldn't?"

Ben said "You love her, she was with you physically, and you could see and hear her. You could feel her. I'm a little more than part of your conscience.

I will always be here for you, never forget that you are loved, and never forget WHO you really are. You have friends now you don't have to and shouldn't want to be alone, always alone. I do give you my blessing to marry Ava as well. True love is hard to find. You did me proud I am glad to call you my son."

Peter wiped a tear from his eye and simply hugged him. Peter was healing, you have to let go of the past otherwise it will consume you and devour you. It will destroy you if you don't take care of the problem.

Ben simply held him and rubbed and padded his back and said soft comforting things in his ears.

After some time Peter got healed from the past he could move forwards. He said to himself "Forgive BUT never forget. Remember the past; the past does not define who you are. What done is done leave it done." He said a few more proverb – like things.

Peter then left his mind and went back into his body.

Back into Peter's room

When Peter 'woke up' he found himself dangling upside down from a drop line. He let go and jump down to the floor, he landed onto the floor without making a sound. He sensed someone was in the room he looked around and saw Ava asleep on his bed. He smiled at the sight, she was sleeping on his bed with his old Spider – Man suit tucked under her arm and was cuddling it. He took a picture of her so that he could show Ava just how cute she was. His spider sense went off he jumped into the highest, darkest corner of the room and turned invisible. The part of the group decided to check up on him and Ava. The group was made of Dagger, Wolverine, Nick Fury and Captain America. Ava woke up the moment the doors began to move.

The group saw Ava lying on the bed alone relaxing she said "What are you guys doing here?"

Fury said "Two things 1. I was looking for you. 2. They were looking for Spider Man."

Ava said "Well you found me, what did you need me for?"

Nick asked "Is Peter / Spider Man around?"

Ava said "He was but I am not sure."

Spider Man jumped down in front of Ava between the groups and said "I am here…"

Most of the group jumped back in surprise Nick said "I need to speak to Ava alone, please?

Spider Man thought about in and said "Okay"

Captain America said "I will like to talk to you as well."

Spider Man said "If it is about joining the Avengers count me out, especially if White Tiger is not going to be with me!"

Captain America was shocked it was as if he had just he his mind…

Wolverine said "Well that answered your question didn't Cap?"

Spider Man said "I guess it was a lucky guess."

The group left the room so that only Nick and Ava were in the room alone. Spider Man asked "Why did ALL of you go to my room?"

Roger (Captain America) said "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the Avengers, White Tiger could have gone with. But you gave your answer; the Avenger tower will always be open to you."

Wolverine said "I wanted to make sure I won the bet, pay up Roger you owe me a new Bike!"

Spider Man rolled his eyes at the two veterans. He turned to Dagger and asked "Ok why did you go to my room?"

Dagger said "I wanted to ask you something."

Spider Man's heart skipped a few beats, Wolverine must have noticed because he stopped arguing and look at him. Spider Man said "What did you want to ask me?"

Dagger said "When I first met you he you were full of light, hope and you were kind. There was no deception found in you, no lie. How could you change all of that in a few years?"

Spider Man looked down on the ground and thought for a moment he then took off his mask and said "I don't know, he has always been there but he was just dormant. Believe me I lost control of my body, I had to take a back – seat and watch the whole thing! Not a fun thing to do. I felt his high it felt good, but I read his thoughts he was right in most every sense! But he was not who I wanted to be. He was everything I fight to stop." Peter paused and looked around they had been walking to the training room Peter had been so engrossed in his story that he didn't realize everyone was listening to him. He was about to begin again then he realized that he wasn't with them alone. He trusted them not to tell everyone, at least not then. His eyes told that he felt betrayed.

Wolverine grabbed onto his arm and said "This was an accident, you were talking and we too were really into your story."

Spider Man put on his mask and said "Lie to me once same on you, lie to me twice shame on me. There will not be a third time…" then he suddenly stopped he pulled off the mask and whispered," Get Ava…"

Just as he that Ava was right behind him. She heard everything, she knew he was holding back but didn't blame him. She whispered softly into his ear "I'm here, I'm here…"

Peter turned around and saw her; he said "Why can't I control the beast? It never bothered me before!"

Wolverine said "If you cage the beast too long it will want its freedom and once it gets a taste of it there is very little you can do."

Peter said "I can't let this demon take control, if it does than he will destroy what I love; once the love is gone all there will be is hate and remorse. That would leave me with no reason to fight if he kills everyone I love."

Ava said "I know what you mean if my tiger takes control it is very difficult to get back in control."

Peter took a breath and he said jokingly "Well maybe I need a self – control instructor, know where any are?" he added a chuckle at that. Then he said "I don't think I would be good for the Avengers, not now when I am still unstable."

Then he asked "When do you think the wedding should be? I know the sooner the better but when next week, tomorrow or best yet in three years!" he said they all looked at him he said "Well three hours would mean I could actually have so 'ME' time with Ava they now understood what he meant.

They discussed it and the wedding for Peter Parker and Ava will be tomorrow at noon, the people Peter and Ava knew would be there, (the heroes could be there in there civilian clothes) then a wedding for Spider Man and White Tiger would happen at 6:00 pm it would have been midnight but they didn't want to wait. The heroes and agents were invited to that one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **well that's a wrap remember to read and review thank you all who have read and review**


	27. The Wedding part 1

**I do not own anything, all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Here is one wedding.**

 **I know it is short but this is Peter's wedding not many people are going to be there.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They planned the wedding quick, since Peter never did have many friends and Ava was not from the U.S. she didn't know many people. So the only "Normal" people there would be Marry Jane Watson or better known as MJ (though Harry and Norman Osborn will both be there but since they are heroes now they are no longer "normal").

With SHIELD planning it was done fast, they had planned it about eight hours before and now the wedding would begin (hopefully) in about an hour. Peter was there in Uncle Ben's tuxedo that was in Aunt May's closet. It had a note in it, it read:

To Peter my this old suit do you well, your aunt and I love you.

May you find the love of your life.

Love Uncle Ben.

Peter wiped a few tear reading the note. But it was happy tears. his uncle was still alive in him. He would only die if he forgets him.

The reason why Nick wanted to speak to Ava alone was because he was getting her a wedding dress and wanted it to be a surprise for Peter. So Ava wore a beautiful wedding gown. It was whiter than the snow; it had a short train on it so that you didn't have to have someone hold it up off the ground. The gown was beautiful it was perfect for her, and she loved it.

Peter had gone to invite MJ personally; he thought MJ would be mad at him for two reasons 1. Why didn't he invite her sooner? 2. Why is he marring Ava instead of her, because they had known each other since the first grade.

So Peter knocked at MJ's door and MJ answered. When Peter told her about the wedding that would happen in a few hours at first she was excited then she slapped him for not telling her, then she ask why so quick?

Peter answered all but the last one he said wait a second he went to his ride and pulled out a red dress, he gave it to her and she kissed him on the cheek and said of course she'll come she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Peter was going to be on time no matter what, well Peter would be….. Spider Man not so much.

The wedding took place in a garden on the outskirts of New York. It was beautiful it had red, yellow, white, purple roses. It had tulips of many colors. It was quiet and peaceful, it was away from the city.

Director Nick Fury would have wedded them but it would have been too risky so a Friend of Peter a law officer would wed them, he gave the standard vow

"Do you Peter take Ava as you lawful wedded wife?" ect…

Peter said "I do"

"Ava do you take Peter as you lawful wedded husband?"

Ava said "I do"

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride…" ect

Just like that they were legally married.

But they couldn't honeymoon just yet, they had to wait for Spider Man's wedding, his wedding was going to be in a different place, it was going to be on the deck of the Tri - Carrier at sunset.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **well that is another chapter done sorry for the short chapter, never been to a wedding, been to a couple funerals though.**

 **Do you think something should happen that stops Spider Man's wedding, or should it go smooth and I end the story in a few more chapters?**

 **I will be unable to update from May 20th 2016 to September 2016 so I don't want to get caught in an arc I can't finish. Next year I will be a Senior in High - School so I will not have too much time to update.**

 **Remember to read and review**


	28. Weddings part 2

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Marvel.**

 **The story's about over, but it was fun while it lasted. thank you for all of you who read and reviewed you kept me innovated to keep up. Thank You.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Well Peter and Ava were now married, nothing went wrong it was perfect….. maybe too perfect… but that didn't stop Peter and Ava Parker. They had a few hours to blow, they decided to watch a movie that was a long movie at a hundred and eighty minutes long. After the movie they had three more hours to kill (well at least I'm not repeating the same word) they changed into their super-hero outfits, Ava was in her White Tiger outfit and Peter was in his old Spider Man suit, because he wanted to where that AFTER they got married, he made it for them so they could have matching(ish) outfits. When you marry someone you two become one. That is what Ben had taught him. True love is worth waiting for that was one of the many truths that was true that Ben had told him.

He knew that marrying would be risky for both of his alter – egos and for Ava and her alter – ego. But there is strength in love. A pure love will never fail in the end. Without love Peter would have killed himself. Without love Spider Man would have became a villain. Without love the 'Black Spider' would have taken over and that would have been worse than Carnage, Venom, Anti – Venom, Chaos, all combined, but love saved everyone.

Spider Man was web slinging like normal but White Tiger was holding onto his back, her breast pressed deeply into his back he refused to be distracted but a male always a male. He wanted to do a flip, which would have caused White Tiger to slip so he can catch her, and land on a nearby building below and let's say he would have enjoyed every second of it. But he didn't do that of course, he could he and Ava were married but he was sure that, that was a very bad way to begin a marriage. So he resisted the urge.

White Tiger had down this type of thing before but she had held on at an angle that she would be so 'pressed' into him she could smell him it was almost intoxicating especially with his well male problem.

She was about to say something but an explosion happened then they did what heroes do (pardon the pun and cliché) they dropped by White Tiger jumped off his back and was ready to fight. Spider Man said something to himself about "one day of peace!"

When the smoked cleared it was the Juggernaut Spider Man rolled his eyes at this he looked at White Tiger she gave a nod. Spider Man rushed forward White Tiger was going the round about to sneak up on from Behind the Juggernaut.

Juggernaut bellowed "I am going to squash you like a bug!"

Spider Man was back he said "Spiders are not bugs they are arachnids!"

Juggernaut said "I do not care you will be flat as a pan cake when I am done with you!"

Spider Man said "Will then you might want to look behind you…"

Juggernaut said "I am not a fool I will never fall for that prank!"

Just then White Tiger took off his helmet and hit him and knock the Juggernaut out cold.

Spider Man said "That was a piece of cake!" he chuckled at his own joke.

That whole thing took about ten minutes they still had at least 97 minutes left.

Spider Man asked White Tiger "What do you want to do?"

White Tiger replied and said "I don't know what do you want to do?"

Spider Man said "If I knew I would not have asked you."

White Tiger said "At least we did not go back and forth about 'what do you want to do' that would have been a waste of time."

Spider Man said "At least it would have spent time at least."

White Tiger nodded but didn't say anything, Spider Man got his motorcycle and they both hopped on. They rode at nearly top speed, they were going about four hundred miles an hour! White Tiger had to really hang on not for romantic reasons (well that was part of it) but for the fact she would have flew off the bike id Spider Man was not sticking around (I know bad pun).

Spider Man liked the fact that White Tiger hang onto to him he smirked he remembered when Ghost Rider aka Jonny Blaze came to the city he rode up a vertical wall, well he was going to do that now. He began he felt White Tiger grip even harder it was beginning to hurt. He made it to the top of the building he parked his bike and looked over the city. It was at peace and best of all it was almost time for the wedding!

It was 5:55 pm and the wedding began at 6:00 pm.

The Tri – Carrier was in range of the Spider – Cycle and Spider Man and White Tiger to the fast way.

When they were on the Tri –Carrier they went to their respective rooms to get their breath back and to calm themselves down before the wedding.

The wedding would begin a mere moments. They had their friends and their peers there. Spider Man had A LOT of friends, Wolverine was there, the Fantastic Four were there the Avengers, some of the X –Men; like Ice Man, Fire Star, Professor X and a few others. There was, Dare Devil was there to list a few of the many people there.

Captain America said to Spider Man in private "The mask is to hide your identity NOT your heart… "

After everyone was settled they wedding began.

Nick Fury was going to wed them.

Nick Fury said "Spider Man do you take White Tiger as your lawful wedded wife?"

Spider Man said "I do"

Nick said a similar vow to White Tiger she said "I do" as well.

There were some special vows that Spider Man had asked Nick to say. Nick did them though he thought it was odd, but he didn't question him.

After the vows were said Nick said "You may now kiss the bride!" Spider Man lifted his mask only enough to show his mouth and nose, he did the same to White Tiger. Then they kissed as if the world were ending.

After the ceremony was completed there was a party cake, drinks, and to list a few more things.

After the party Spider Man took a jet and he and White Tiger took a jet to some remote location….

...

...

..

.

.

 **Well the Honey Moon is about up.**


	29. HoneyMoon

**I do not own anything, this will be one of the last chapters. Thank you far hanging in there.**

 **This chapter was only plausible because of "** **Ecchi Girl** **" thank you for writing this.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

It was done. They were together. Forever. Ava was smiling her, her big brown eyes sparkling as they stepped from the plane. There was a jeep awaiting them. Peter took her hand and led her to it.

"Where are we going?" she asked smiling.

"We still have some miles to go," he said, "This place is beautiful and you are going to love it."

"But where is it?" she asked, smirking and nudging him as they got into the jeep. "I mean why Vietnam in the first place?"

"Trust me," he crooned.

"I do," she said and they shared a laugh at their joke as the jeep started down the road.

000

"Oh this is beautiful!" she gasped.

"I knew you would like it," Peter said, sliding an arm around her waist as she leaned against his arm.

"What is this place called?" she asked, her eyes scanning the passing houses in the quaint little village.

"It is the village of Sapa," he said.

Ava smiled and he knew he had done well. The jeep pulled up to the hotel which was quiet nice for the remote area, and the bell hop fetched their bags as he led her up to their honeymoon suite.

Ava laughed as he scooped her up and traditionally carried her over the threshold of their room. "You are such a cliché, Web Head," she said leaning against him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied kissing her forehead, however she wasn't content with just that, pulling his face to her mouth and kissing him deeply. He gently let her feet hit the floor and she shifted so she was pressing herself against him, pinning him against the door.

Peter pulled her closer and lifted her hips a little closer to his own. Ava moaned into his lips and ran her tongue over his lower lip. Peter opened his mouth to welcome her into his mouth. She pulled back and smirked at him.

"Come on, let's go see the sights," she whispered into his ear, making her way out the door. Peter sucked in a breath and followed his wife out the door.

000

After a day of spending hiking through the hills and mountains around Sapa, the newlyweds returned to their room. Ava smirked and stretched pulling at her clothes.

"I sure could stand to get out of these clothes," she crooned suggestively. Peter groaned and made his way to her. She leaned back a bit, her back pressed to his chest. He slid his hands over her shirt and kissed her neck, after pushing her hair out of the way.

Ava sighed against him and placed her hands over his as he started to slide her top over her shoulders and over her head. She spun and ran her hands over his shoulders, his eyes were drawn to the tops of her breasts, pushing up from the tightness of her sports bra.

"You are beautiful," he said.

"You have too many clothes on," she replied. She pulled her husband's shirt up over his head and kissed along his chest up to his lips.

He traced his fingers lightly over her waist. She shivered at his touch, his fingers bringing chill bumps to her skin. She groaned into his mouth running her fingers along the waistband of his pants, his muscles hard under her fingers.

"Peter," Ava breathed, "I want you."

Peter pulled her hips against his to show her how much he wanted her as well. Ava gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head as she groaned at the promising bulge growing beneath the denim. She rocked her hips against his and his strong hands gripped her muscular hips tighter against him.

"Ava," he gasped, his lips against her jaw. He hoisted her up against his form and carried her to the bed. Her hands were hot on his skin as he lay her gently on the soft blankets of the bed. He ran his hand over her still clothed breast and flicked a finger underneath to start pulling the garment off of her.

Ava sighed at the feel of his heated skin on some of her most sensitive flesh. She raised her hands as he slid the sports bra off over her head, revealing the warm mounds with pert pink peaks reaching for him. Peter trailed his lips down her jaw and neck, leaving little nips in his wake, over her collar bone and finally taking one of the sensitive nubs into his mouth.

Ava gasped as he began to suckle, kneading the other one under his calloused hand. She shifted her hips under his, her body rising and falling in its search for friction against her most sensitive of flesh. Peter seemed to understand just what she was searching for. He popped the button on her jeans and tugged down the zipper before sliding his hand under the fabric to her heated curls.

"Peter," Ava gasped, arching further off of the bed. His hand slid down to her heated folds and he ran a single strong stroke over her heat. "Ah!" she gasped her back pushing her breast further into his mouth. Peter smirked up at his bride before moving to her other breast and freeing up his hand to pull her jeans off of her.

He slipped one finger into her. Ava gasped and grabbed his shoulders, legs shooting around him in a vice like grip. He smirked up at her and began to pump his finger in and out of her. She groaned something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"I said 'more'!" she cried, thrusting her hips forward. He obliged adding another finger to her heat and flicking her sensitive nub with his thumb.

"Yes!" she cried, rocking her hips against his hand, grinding desperately for the release that was just out of reach. Peter crooked his fingers and that hit just the right spot inside of her. Ava shouted out in delight and curled up against him. "That's it!" she growled.

Peter repeated the motion and Ava shuddered. He combined the crooking of his fingers and a good solid grind with the heel of his palm and that was all the help she needed. Ava cried out his name as she tossed her head back in wild abandon as her orgasm ripped through her. Peter groaned as her clenching walls sent suggestive feelings to his already aching member.

When she started to come off of her high, he pulled his hand from her. Ava hissed as the cool air assaulted her heated nether regions. Peter sat back on his heels to admire his wife. She writhed under his gaze before shooting him a glare.

"What?" he asked with that cocky grin of his.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," she said rolling languidly to her knees and stalking forward like the White Tiger she was. Peter raised his hands in surrender before she pounced, knocking them to the floor. She ran her hands down his toned body from all the time he spent saving the world as Spiderman.

Ava shot him a coy grin, "My turn, Web Head."

Peter groaned as she pulled his pants over his hips and off of him. His erection stood proud and tall, a promise of what was now hers and hers alone. She ran her hand along the swollen shaft earning a hiss and a thrust of his hips from her husband. She made a fist around the smooth, hard flesh and gave it a solid, tight pump.

She thought Peter was going to jump clean out of his skin at that. "Ava!" he growled her name, a desperate plea for her. The dark skinned woman smirked and pressed her lips against his as she inched her body over his.

Slowly she lowered herself onto the throbbing sensitive flesh. Peter groaned at the feeling of being inside her, his hands flying to her hips to help guide her. She was seated firmly on his hips now, completely full of him. Their breaths were coming in hard pants at the sensation of becoming one with one another.

Ava started to rock against him, groaning at the feeling of his skin rubbing her still sensitive nub. Finally, Peter lifted her hips, the friction of her inner walls on his sensitive flesh making his eyes roll back in his head. "Ava," he groaned as he let her slide back on him again.

"Peter," came her responding groan. Slowly they set up a pace, Peter's hips bucking up into hers and filling her with his hardness, hitting just the right spot every time inside her, pulling her closer to her second orgasm of the evening.

With a suddenness that Ava hadn't expected, Peter rolled her so he was nestled between her strong thighs and she was looking up at him, wide beautiful eyes peering into his own, her dark hair thrown asunder. He rocked into her, his pace building as their lovemaking continued.

Their lips were around one another's swallowing each other's moans of ecstasy at being so intimate with one another. Ava's limbs were tight around Peter, his thrusts becoming harder and more fevered, the closer they drew near their combined goal.

Ava pulled back to gasp, "Close. Ohh. Peter. I am so close."

"Me too," he groaned.

"Ohh, I need you!" she cried. And that triggered him. Peter called out her name as he buried himself deep inside her spilling his seed deep into her. The spurts of his hot seed into her hit that perfect spot and she came with a thunderous shout around him. Her nails dug into his back as she clung to any form of reality she could.

His name was a cry of desire on her lips as they came down off their high. Peter wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head, as they shakily climbed back onto the bed and under the covers. He pulled Ava close to his chest burying his nose in her hair.

"I love you, Ava," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Web Head."

.

.

 **.**

 **Well this was the LONG awaited lemon! thank you "Ecchi Girl" for writing this for me.**


	30. The ending, or is it?

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel. I think this will be the last chapter. Thank you for reading this story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After the month long Honeymoon they went back to the states. Peter and Ava really got into it, and that's putting it mildly! Well back to the story. They knew they would miss the simple life but life is full of responsibility, they both knew and understood that. They didn't want a kid at the time, because they needed to get use to living with each other.

They went back to SHIELD and everyone asked them "How was it?" or "Did you enjoy it?" and questions like that. Ava was getting frustrated from the pestering, Peter was getting annoyed from being bugged nonstopped. But after Peter was beginning to lose his cool, not for himself but for his wife. They stopped really quickly. You see on the honeymoon Ava made Peter promise NOT to worry about a thing, no job, no hero business and no worrying. Peter did it and he had the best time of his life. There was nothing but he and his wife. It was a paradise! But like all dreams, it must come to an end. Peter would not have gotten tired because of his super human stamina and his healing factor, but he fell asleep anyway so he could be with his wife. After about the third week when Ava fell asleep again, Peter did his "mediation" thingy. He found out that all of his alter egos agreed that Ava / White Tiger must be protective no matter the cost. Even Black Spider agreed! If anyone hurt Ava / White Tiger Peter wanted justice, Spider Man wanted to avenge her, the Black Spider would revenge her. Everyone agreed on something for once. It was then when Peter knew that his wife would be safe, if anything there was he could do about it! Peter got in and out of his "meditation" state really quick, he has gotten better about it since the first time he tried it. The reason why they did not go to South America was because he simply had a bad feeling about it, he really wanted to bring Ava to her old home, but he chose not to because of his 'danger sense'. So they went to the second best thing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a few weeks since Peter and Ava Parker got back. Peter couldn't shake off a feeling that something was bad was going to happen. He told Nick about Nick simply told him that he worries too much. Peter was beginning to feel the stress, he told Ava about his sense of dread, so felt something to, but she simply shrugged it off. But when Peter told her about his now she was thinking. They talked about it for a few hours they knew they had a choice they were going to have to sleep on it.

.

.

.

.

The next morning they knew what they had to do….. They had to quit SHIELD. When they broke the news to everyone else there was nearly a riot. Spider Man jumped in front of White Tiger. Ava thought Peter was being a little over protective but she thought it was cute. She put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a little. Peter said "Yes it is true Ava and I are leaving SHIELD."

Then everyone shouted "WHY?!"

Spider Man said "It is for the best, do you really want to deal with Ava when she's pregnant? Or if you hurt Ava on accident or you fail to protect her on a mission when I am gone and she gets hurt do you really want to deal with the 'Black Spider' again? I don't think you do. It is for the greater good that Ava and I leave SHIELD."

Nick said "You can't leave, you both signed a contact."

Spider Man smirked "Show us the contract."

Nick went into the SHIELD archives and looked for their contract but he could find it. Nick growled and said "You deleted them didn't you?"

Spider Man said "Maybe, maybe not. Since there is no legal contract, I am leaving WITH my wife." He turned to Ava and said gently "Come on it is time to go."

Ava said "Why did you do that?"

Peter said "Do what? Delete the contracts or just ditching them?"

Ava looked at him and Peter sighed. Peter said "I deleted them when I came back from the secret mission; I deleted most everything on me. I went back and I cleaned your slate as well. I did it because…" he whispered in her ear and said "SHIELD is begining corrupt again, it is only a matter of time till war breaks out. I do not want you to get hurt."

He said so softly that only she heard it, the cameras did not pick it up either. Spider Man was always able to predict the future well the immediate future. His spider sense told what will happen in a few seconds to a minute ahead of when it really would happen. But this far future thing maybe wrong, the future is always changing. Especially when it is several years down the road.

The group stopped for a moment then Peter spoke he said "Ok, I might have over reacted a little, but Ava and I would like to leave. I would like to apologize for my outburst. I am sorry for that."

Everyone began to buzz again wanting to know why he changed his mind so quickly but he did not say a word to them. Then they smarmed Ava when Peter left the room, and began to crowd around her and started to yell questions at her. She started to back away then she slipped backing up the steps, Peter sensed that Ava was in 'danger' but he knew it was really danger but his instincts told him otherwise. He was at Ava's side not a second after she hit her head. He looked at the group with cold eye he said with an equally cold voice "Get … out … of … my … sight!" like roaches they scattered. Peter picked Ava up and went out of the Tri - Skeleton he then went to his old house where he put her on his bed and tended to her wounds.

.

.

.

.

.

He still had well over a billion dollars from Stark he was going to by a plot of land and several hundred acres of land around the house. He didn't want anything to do with anyone. He went to a computer and looked for some land for them, he wanted to stay in the states because it was over all safer than the rest of the world. He looked for land around Greenwood Park. He found a near perfect place for them. It was about a eight hour ride (going the speed limit) from New York City. So it was a long drive but going top speed on his Bike he could get there in under an hour. He bought the land in cold hard cash.

He and Ava moved to the land and were undisturbed for a few months, the month changed to a year, and the year into years. They lived alone together, Spider Man trained White Tiger, and over the weeks she got faster, stronger more agile and just simply improved over all in every area.

With Spider Man and White Tiger gone Nick chose Danny and Luke as the co team leaders. The city that never sleeps rested when Spider Man left. The crooks took a break. The villains stop trying to destroy him, it was quiet. Nova grew up and began dating MJ. Agent Venom aka Flash Thompson began dating Squirrel Girl. Cloak and Dagger were already a pair. Scarlet Spider almost became a loner but he now had a name thanks to Aunt May, he was now "Ben" (is that not funny? I had no intention of giving Scarlet Spider his own name but he needs it otherwise he would go back to the sewer. Why "Ben" I have not a clue.) He was "Ben" and he couldn't let people down now. Iron Spider became one of the top scientists and worked with Tony Stark on many occasions. Miles was now …. Um Miles.

The Avengers broke up because Captain America and Iron Man began disagreeing on almost everything. The Avengers chose their own side with either Captain or with Iron Man. It was equally divided between the two. Hulk aka Bruce went into hiding not wanting to hurt his friends. Thor had to go to Asgard. The teams were about equal. Wolverine did not want to get into another war so he went back to Canada.

.

.

.

Spider Man now knew that he right. But now he began to question himself, maybe it was him leaving that caused all this to happen. Thought of that nature began to enter his mind. He just shook them off it wasn't any of his business. He had a wife to care for and a baby on the way. He said to himself "They can all burn…" he didn't mean it but he wasn't going to risk his family on a wild gooses chase. Deep, deep down he knew he had to choose a side, but he did not want anything to do with it.

Ava was perfectly content with the choice he made. She had her husband with her, it was just him and her. The first few months were pretty much one long honeymoon! But she wanted to train a combat so she would not lose her edge. She had Peter train her. Peter never hurt her but he didn't let her win either. He would let her get close but somehow beat her. She didn't mind losing to him.

White Tiger learned to balance her tiger side and her human side. She learned more about herself in the past few years than her whole life. She knew they had made the right choice in being together.

They could do anything when they stood together.

.

.

.

.

.

Well I know I ended this story rather abruptly but at least I finished it. All rights go to Marvel.

Thank you all who read and reviewed thank you those who followed and favorite this story.

I have a poll on my profile page if you could vote on it that would be great!

Thank you


	31. Sequel is Out!

**This is not the end to the "Unexpected" stories!**

 **I have began a new story that is a loose spin off.**

" **The Unexpected: Meeting Half Bloods "**

 **here is a link to it;**

 **s/12334467/1/The-Unexpected-Meeting-Half-Bloods**

 **Death Fury signing out!**


End file.
